Amanecer en la oscuridad
by Asuka de Black
Summary: Bueno, como realmente no tenían mucha concordancia de escritura mis capítulos, aquí va el capitulo 1 actualizado, espero les guste , mañana o pasado subiré el 2 y así, hasta poder subir el 9 dejen Review!
1. Sesenta años

**Amanecer en la oscuridad**

Capítulo 1: sesenta años

_Por Asuka de Black_

Han pasado aproximadamente 60 años desde que soy un vampiro... La inmensidad es grande... Pero la oscuridad lo es mas, me sorprende que haya llegado a esta edad, me sorprende que siga viva aun dedicándome a ser detective, eh aprendido a usar mis poderes con el paso de los años, soy muy fuerte, o al menos eso es lo que creo.

Por numerosos años creí que los vampiros no cambiaban en lo absoluto después de ser convertidos, pero me di cuenta que eso es falso, sí, cambiamos un poco nuestras expresiones maduran, y nuestro cuerpo crece solo para convertirnos en seres cada vez más hermosos con el paso de los tiempos.

Sigo muy parecida pero mis facciones son un poco más maduras y afiladas, mi cabello sigue siendo tan largo como siempre, me lo corto y vuelve a creer. Hoy en día muchas cosas han pasado, razones por las cuales, duermo con Shido-san, en el mismo ataúd, Ja, como si eso me fuese a llegar a molestar. Tantas cosas han pasado entre nosotros…

Ahora me encuentro acostada en un sofá, esperando a Yayoi, Shido dijo que había ido a N.O.S por información, sí, se volvió una de nosotros, Después de unos años en los que me convertí yo misma en Vampiro, le pidió a Shido que la transformara, claro, no me hizo ni un poco de gracia el ver a Shido dándole de beber de su sangre para hacerla una de nosotros, pero no habríamos soportado que ella nos abandonara después de lo que sucedió… pero no quiero pensar en eso, en realidad solo deseo pensar en la rosa que Shido me obsequio la noche pasada, esa hermosa rosa bañada en su sangre para que esta nunca se marchitara. -Ya llegue!- oí desde la puerta

— ¿Qué tal Yayoi? —Contesté tranquilamente observando aquella rosa tan linda.

—¿Aun la observas, No es como que estás dándole demasiada importancia? —Preguntó Yayoi algo molesta o… ¿celosa? por lo que puedo notar

—Así es ¿No es acaso bellísima? — contesto sínicamente con una sonrisa en los labios con el afán de hacerla enfadar

Suspiró — ¿No es hora de que te vayas a hacer tus labores? —La observo acercándose a mí , y cierro los ojos esperando algún reclamo, pero solo pude sentir mi mejilla siendo abusada por un gran pellizco

—SUELTAME YAYOI! — Reclamé tratando de quitar a la peli azul de mi mejilla. —¡No lo haré! — Trataba de quitarme del agarre de Yayoi, pero la verdad no me estaba lastimando y esto era un "Juego" que llevábamos casi diariamente, aunque para ser sincera, no sabía si realmente Yayoi iba tras Shido.

Me metió a la cocina, y cerró la puerta tras de mí, solo atine a hacer unos cuantos pucheros y a observar la caótica cocina, ¿Cómo demonios se ensuciaba tanto si ninguno de nosotros comía!? Nunca lo entendí , de nuevo suspire y comencé a limpiar, como sea debía hacerlo antes de que Shido regresara , comencé a tallar los platos que se encontraban en la tarja y pronto pude sentirlo, la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse y deje de escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Yayoi por la oficina, baje el plato que tenía en las manos y me gire a observar al creador de esa viciada oscuridad, ahí, frente a mí, lo miré detenidamente, su rubia cabellera tomada con un pequeño listón negro y acomodada sedosamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus dorados ojos , su mirada predadora. Le reconozco rápido y susurro su nombre como si no deseara que nadie me escuchara — Caín—

—Hola Riho…— veo como me sonríe malévolamente mientras se acerca a acariciarme el rostro

—Caín ¿qué haciendo por aquí tan temprano? — Pregunto como si hubiera comentado sobre lo hermoso que el crepúsculo era, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Caín me visitaba, a decir verdad había dejado de molestarnos, aunque me acosa en ocasiones como solía hacerlo con Shido aunque… esto puede llegar a ser completamente extraño e incomodo

— ¿Aun intranquila pequeña? — me toma con firmeza del mentón y me acerca a sus labios, no me pongo nerviosa, era algo común en él, además, lejos de como Yayoi me tratara, había dejado de ser una niña ya bastante tiempo atrás.

Tomo su mano con dulzura y la separo de mí, no sin antes disfrutar por unos momentos el suave tacto de su piel — No , ya se me paso esa horrible sensación, — contesté — sin embargo, ahora que llegas estuve pensando que siempre te he platicado de mí, ahora , cuéntame tu a mi Caín, o cuéntame sobre la vida pasada de Shido— puedo observar como su rostro se retuerce en una mueca que no alcanzo diferenciar entre dolor , enojo o angustia — Dime Caín, aun deseas a Shido? —

—¿Desearlo?, sí es una manera acertada de decirlo, sin embargo— siseó—por ahora no intentare regresarlo a la fuerza... por ahora—lo examino, evadió por completo la primera y la segunda pregunta, debo dejar de hacer tantas preguntas a la vez. Había días que me sentía celosa de Caín, aunque Shido lo odiara, Caín había llegado con él a cosas que yo no había podido lograr en tantos años, tenía el cuerpo de una niña y aunque hubiese crecido un poco, no dejaba de ser una niña..

—Pero ya sabes cómo se pone Shido cuando me meto contigo, trata de arrancarme la cabeza y todo… a veces se toma las cosas muy en serio— interrumpió mis pensamientos Caín mirándome suspicazmente.

Emití una leve risa al recordar "ese" día en específico , cuando Shido se enteró de que Caín y yo platicamos constantemente —Es verdad, creo que mejor deberías irte, ese día te aseguro que no eran cosas lindas lo que deseaba hacerte— Sí ese día había sido mi ¿Cumpleaños? , no sé si llamarle así, ese día se cumplían 60 años desde que me había convertido en un vampiro, y Shido me ofreció ir a recorrer la ciudad, pero mientras me arreglaba, Caín llegó…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FLASH BACK *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Riho estaba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje esa noche frente al hermoso tocador de caoba circular que Shido le había obsequiado cuando cumplieron 40 años juntos, observó su reflejo.

Llevaba el cabello suelto cayéndole onduladamente por la espalda como una cascada roja hasta casi tocar el suelo, ya que se encontraba sentada, llevaba un vestido negro que le hacía resaltar su hermosa figura, a pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño, los pechos se le enmarcaban exquisitamente, no tenía mangas solo estaba sostenido por el corsé que se apretaba en su diminuta cintura, dejando ver sus pálidos hombros solo iluminados por la luz de la lámpara y haciendo brillar levemente las diminutas gotas que el perfume había dejado en su piel, el vestido tenía corte de sirena, entallado en su cuerpo hasta las rodillas y de ahí, completamente suelto.

Se dispuso a colocarse los tacones y al levantar la mirada, pudo sentir una extraña brisa helada entrando por la ventana, sabía bien lo que era así que no se inmutó , y continuo maquillándose livianamente cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, y unos labios recorrieron su suave piel, aunque bien podía ver al dueño a través del espejo

—Caín, me sorprende tu visita— murmuro la chica, pero Caín solo sonrió para tomar la cruz de plata del tocador , observó la bisutería y recorrió con sumo cuidado el cabello de la chica para después colocarle la cadena.

—Pues no pareces sorprendida en lo absoluto— contesto con son de mofa y termino de colocarle el collar y se separó para caminar un poco por la habitación. —Veo que saldrás con Shido—

—Sí, saldré con Shido-san — dijo ella bajando el delineador de ojos al tocador y dándose una última mirada en el espejo, contenta con el resultado

—Te estaré vigilando Riho, espero no intentes nada raro con el—

—Raro dices?, Caín, Shido y yo llevamos más de 60 años juntos, no me creo que aún no te hicieras la idea— contesto ella levantándose de su silla y poniéndose frente a Caín—Ahora, con tu permiso, Shido-san me espera— agacho un poco su cabeza frente Caín en modo de despido y camino hacia la puerta dándole la espalda.

Pero unos brazos la detuvieron, tomándola con tal furia que por un momento se asustó, aun así no pudo reaccionar al sentir como giraba un poco su rostro y la besaba de manera apasionada, apretándola contra el por la cintura mientras una mano intrusa se apoderaba de su seno derecho sobre la tela del vestido.

Riho nunca se había sentido tan indefensa, realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, además, el olor embriagador de Caín la hacía sentirse atontada sintiéndose casi un zombie, poco después sintió como la atraía con más fuerza a él pero separo sus labios y apretó con más fuerza su seno con doloroso placer…

—Si no tengo a Shido, te obtendré a ti, pero aún me ayudaras a hacerlo fuerte para el dorado amanecer— dijo observándola con aterrador deseo haciendo que Riho se sintiera aún más fuera de sí, y aún más cuando dicho beso prosiguió.

—Detente Caín! — Grito alguien enfurecido desde la puerta de la recamara, haciendo que el aludido soltase con suavidad a su presa.

—Shido, me preguntaba dónde estabas— sonrió pasando su mano por la cintura de Riho antes de que ésta se separara por completo

—Shido-san! — Riho corrió hacia Shido que vestía de gala, pero que su hermoso rostro era distorsionado por la rabia, ¿Cómo era posible que Caín estuviese con Riho?

—¿Qué demonios pretendes Caín? — gritó el peli morado de nuevo, lejos de el ver a Caín le ponía furioso el haber visto como Caín se había atrevido a besar a "su" Riho

—Solo he venido a visitar a mis creaciones— murmuro como quien no quiere la cosa, su rostro infantil solo era opacado con la sarcástica ceja levantada de modo arrogante

—Riho no es tu creación! Es mi sangre la que corre por sus venas— Le recordó con ahínco mordiendo su dedo sacando su espada de sangre.

—Claro que Riho es mi creación, porque si no, le has otorgado tu sangre? — Caín camino hacia el banquito frente el tocador y tomó asiento.

—Calla!, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien quiso matarla, además, te he dicho una y otra vez que no deseo volver a verte, ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar nuestras vidas? — aun en guardia, Shido tomó a Riho de la mano y la acercó a sí.

—Esta vez te equivocas, querido— dijo las últimas palabras como escupiéndoselas en el rostro a Shido— esta vez, a quien he venido a visitar es a Riho como de costumbre—

—Costumbre? —Preguntó anonadado—Eso quiere decir que….—

—El jamás había hecho nada desagradable— se defendió la chica al ves el rostro decepcionado de Shido—Shido-san…— murmuró apenada profundamente con la mirada de su amado vampiro

—Te dije que nunca te fíes de él, te atrapara con sus artimañas y palabrería—

—Creo que acerté al darte a Riho, esto me será útil— comenzó a reír, desapareciendo lentamente al igual que la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

—Shido-san… yo— Riho comenzó a explicarse, viendo a Shido desaparecer su espada en una estela de humo pero Shido la interrumpió

—Espero que estés lista, nos marchamos— se giró sin verla a los ojos y camino hacia la entrada —Esta noche dejaras de dormir en esta habitación—sentenció— usa la recamara como un guardarropa, pero dormirás conmigo, no me arriesgare a una visita de Caín que te aparte de mi lado , te espero a fuera — dicho esto, el joven se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de él, dejando a la pelirroja anonadada por la decisión improvista que el chico había tomado

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del flash back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

—Ah, siempre ha sido un joven dramático, eso fue lo que amé de el— dijo tomando una taza del mostrador y jugueteando con el mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina.

—Caín, lo digo enserio, si Shido te ve aquí, nos matara a ambos— aparentaba decírselo con tranquilidad, pero realmente me preocupaba que Shido me encontrara ahí con él , o que Yayoi nos escuchara desde la otra recamara

—He regresado— escuche desde la puerta de la oficina y fue suficiente para ponerme sumamente nerviosa

—Ah! Ha llegado, Caín, retírate por favor, no me provoques un problema mayor— suplique mientras lo observaba ver cuidadosamente los detalles de la taza de porcelana que había tomado

—Deberías decirle que nos vemos continuamente— escuche por respuesta

Me giré y pude observar la perilla de la puerta girando

—Caín— suplique de nuevo con suavidad , casi al borde de las lágrimas

—Riho, ya regrese— y pude escuchar abrirse la puerta y solo puedo atinar a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor

—Riho, acaba de llegar un nuevo caso— lo escuche comenzar a decir pero pronto se detuvo y escuche…—Que demonios? —

Guardo la respiración y aprieto los puños, estoy segura que mi corazón está por latir de nuevo.

***-*-*-*-*-* CONTINUARA...**

Es mi primer fic de Nigthwalker no me regañen espero que les agrade ^_^ y dejad Review

Actualización: Si, este fue mi primer fin, pero lo he releído y decidí re escribirlo para que no se sintiera tanta la diferencia de escritura entre uno y otro, espero que les agrade, las situaciones no cambiaron, excepto la del flashback, pero básicamente es lo mismo con diferentes palabras. Saludos! Dejen Review , actualizare todos próximamente


	2. recuerdos

Necesito Amanecer en la oscuridad  
  
Chap2: Memorias y sentimientos  
Por Asuka de Black  
  
-"Demonios , ya se me hizo tarde...¡¡¡Vamos Guni!!"- Un chico de cabellera Negra y ojos azules, corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas , el chico llevaba uniforme, pantalones negros, camisa blanca con el logotipo de la escuela Seijjo, con cabellera hasta los hombros , recogido con un listón rojo dejando caer algunos mechones seductoramente por su rostro, en su cuello llevaba un pendiente en forma de estrella con una piedra negra , cuerpo atlético y un buen trasero ( lo lamento no pude evitarlo XD ) Tras el venia una diminuta hada de color azul y cabellera dorada agitando fuertemente sus alas para alcanzar al veloz joven  
  
-"Espera!!! Que no se muere!!!" – Grito Guni desde atrás  
  
Ambos subieron por un edificio hasta el 5to piso en donde la puerta tenia un grabado en letras doradas Shidos Detective privado  
  
-"Ya llegamos chicos!!" Grito el joven abriendo la puerta de un jalón para encontrarse con algo curioso , a Yayoi tras la puerta de la cocina en cuclillas con un vaso de cristal en el oído con la base en el oído y la boquilla en la puerta  
  
"Con que espiando ¿no?" susurro Guni en el oído de la peli-azul con un tono juguetón  
  
"Para nada Guni "– Dijo Yayoi Fingiendo sentirse ofendida -"¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela hoy Paris?" Dijo sonriente al chico mientras se sentaba tras el escritorio apenada al haberse visto descubierta en su espionaje  
  
"Bien Señorita Yayoi , ha estado bien ¿ La señorita Riho se encuentra allí?"  
  
-"si.." suspiro la mujer vampiro "Con Shido..."  
  
-------------  
  
-"Pero que demo...." Dijo Shido frunciendo el ceño  
  
-"puedo explicarlo Shido-san!" –Dijo Riho preocupada  
  
"¿Qué hiciste?..." Dijo Shido acercándosele a la pelirroja  
  
"es que yo..."Riho sabia que no tenia escapatoria...  
  
"No me dejaste acabar Riho , y estas nerviosa, ¿Qué hiciste? Yo te iba a preguntar que por que demonios hacías para estar cada día mas hermosa" dijo Shido sonriéndole a la pelirroja  
  
Riho volteo hacia atrás esperando ver a Caín con la taza jugando pero el rubio ya no estaba , y la taza estaba boca arriba en la tablilla para cocinar  
  
« Un susto mas de estos...y estoy segura que mi corazón comenzara a latir de nuevo...» pensó Riho aun mas pálida de lo normal  
  
"Creo que tienes hambre.. Estas pálida Riho-chan " Shido tomo el mentón de la chica y le dio un suave beso en los labios  
  
« Creo que si tengo hambre.. Estoy mareada y ese Caín solo me hace pasar sustos... un momento ¿ me beso? OK en verdad necesito comer» Pensó confundida viendo a Shido  
  
"Que pasa con tigo Riho? Estas extraña.." Shido sabia que algo andaba mal ese no era el comportamiento habitual de Riho y menos en esos días « huele... a Caín ¿será posible?»  
  
"No , nada , lo lamento es que creí ver que algo paso tras de mi y me asuste eso es todo "Dijo Riho un poco mas calmada y con una sonrisa "Me alegra que estés de Regreso Shido ¿no ha venido Paris?"  
  
"Aquí estoy" dijo Paris entrando a la cocina para ver como Riho se ponía completamente roja , al ver que el entraba y Shido aun la tenia sostenida de el mentón "Interrumpo algo?"  
  
"No , Nada"- Dijo Shido Observándolo "creo que Riho necesita comer" dijo con una mueca extraña  
  
"Claro , para eso estoy "Dijo Paris con una delicada sonrisa que en el se caracterizaba "Venga Señorita Riho" Dijo tomando a la pelirroja delicadamente de una mano para acercarla a el  
  
"Gracias Paris..Que amable" dijo Riho con una sonrisa para acercarse al chico y prenderse a su cuello, La reacción de Paris fue tomarla de la cintura y cerrar los ojos mientras se sonrojaba al sentir los colmillos de la joven vampiro  
  
------------------  
  
Al verla allí... me hace sentir algo extraño...¿Celos quizá?... No , no creo eso seria imposible solo esta..Alimentándose...pero ¿Tiene que tomarla por la cintura de esa manera? Aun no se si estuvo bien confiar en Paris.. Aun que me he vuelto muy suave desde que conozco a Riho, Guni y Yayoi...  
  
Yo Shido he pasado por muchas clases de sentimientos...muchas experiencias extrañas... he sentido cosas que pensé que no volvería a sentir desde que perdí mi humanidad.. Ahora me encuentro parado viendo como se alimenta la mujer a la que más estoy ligado..A la mujer que...¿amo? ..Aun no lo sé aun que , 60 ya es bastante para haberme dado cuenta sobre eso... pero después de lo que sucedió por culpa de Caín... Tengo miedo de enamorarme  
  
Aun así desde que encontramos a ese chico, Paris , me he sentido extraño, y eso que ya tiene 1 año con nosotros.. No me da confianza.. Pasa mucho tiempo con Riho y la ve de una manera similar a la que Caín me veía y no me gusta. Oh.. Ahora que lo recuerdo ese es otro problema ..Caín  
  
Salgo de la cocina pensativo no quiero seguir viendo a ese par.. Si ahora lo se Estoy celoso, y mucho , le sonrío a Yayoi aun que sin mucho afán , y veo como se pone Guni frente a mi  
  
"Pasa algo Shido? Y Riho?" – Pregunta la curiosa Guni y yo solo la observo y con un dedo le acaricio el mentón  
  
"comiendo "Contesto monótonamente a lo que veo como Guni comienza a reír aun que esta sonrojada  
  
"Shido.. ¿estas Celoso? Jajajajaja en verdad?"  
  
"Mira Diminuta hada , No creo que este celoso , ¿ a que no Shido?" Me siento en el sofá y veo los labios de Yayoi diciendo esas palabras  
  
"supongo jejeje , aun así estaba pálida necesitaba comer eso es todo.." Me acuesto en el sofá y suspiro para cerrar los ojos .. Riho tenia el olor de Caín y como dije antes uno de mis mas grandes problemas aparte de Paris, Caín.. Ese hombre me ha hecho la vida imposible y ahora temo que me quite a Riho.... Después de que lo sorprendí visitando a Riho el día de nuestro aniversario  
  
Últimamente , Cada día he tenido horrendas pesadillas.. He pasado incluso he pasado días en vela observando la hermosura de Riho....por que en las pesadillas esa hermosura. Se vuelve siniestra.. Y después de eso veo como se marcha con Caín diciéndome que Caín cumple más sus expectativas que yo..  
  
Ahora las pesadillas aumentan , pero ya no es solo Caín el que me atormenta, ahora es también el joven Paris , es verdad que es un humano pero.. le gusta Riho ,. Puedo sentirlo y me molesta que este cerca de ella  
  
Aun recuerdo ese día , poco después de que sorprendí a Caín en la habitación de Riho y ahora que lo pienso,, fue el mismo día el día que le jure amor eterno.  
  
------------ Flash back ------------  
  
- "Ven, ya nos vamos... y ya no tendrás recamara propia, dormirás de ahora en adelante con migo en el mismo ataúd no me arriesgare a otra visita de Caín y que te aparte de mi lado" – Dicho esto , el joven se marchó  
  
-"Si.."-Respondió la pelirroja agachando la mirada, ella sabia que había cometido un error al no comentarle de las visitas nocturnas de Caín y ahora caminaba lentamente para pasar la noche con el joven vampiro, ella sabia que estaba molesto , pero no encontraba palabras para remendarse con su amor.  
  
Ambos Vampiros emprendían marcha hacia el lugar donde celebrarían su 60 aniversario juntos... aun que el ambiente estuviese algo tenso.  
  
-"Riho.."- Dijo Shido Seriamente  
  
-"si Shido-san?"- preguntó la pelirroja deteniéndose para observarlo  
  
-"¿Soy un Ángel...o un Demonio?"- Pregunto el hombre mientras observaba el anochecer y el resplandor de la luz de la luna  
  
Riho no supo que contestar inmediatamente no se esperaba esa pregunta pero después de pensarlo unos segundos contesto tranquilamente –"Un ángel , y uno muy bonito y apuesto" - dijo sonriendo de lado pero la risa de su compañero le hizo levantar una ceja  
  
Shido había comenzado a reír y abrazo dulcemente a la confundida pelirroja – "Contestaste lo mismo que Yayoi"- Dijo sin parar de reír.  
  
-"Hey! No me compares" .- La chica inflo las mejillas en señal de reproche y en forma graciosa  
  
-"Jamas lo haría , ahora dime.." Dijo parando de reír pero sin quitar una linda sonrisa de su rostro - "¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Caín? "-  
  
"Por que sabia que te enojarías y yo no quería que eso sucediera , además , hemos platicado mucho.. en algunas ocasiones llega a ser una buena persona... o..vampiro , dice que a veces se conforma en verte con migo... pero además , nunca me había tocado ni nada por el estilo solo habíamos charlado"- Dijo apenada la pelirroja y encontrándole algo muuuy interesante al suelo que observaba  
  
-"Comprendo "- Dijo Shido un poco mas tranquilo y abrazó mas fuerte ala pelirroja por la espalda "Aun así no te confíes de el... es perverso ¿entendido?  
  
"entendido "Dijo Riho sonriendo ampliamente, no había sido tan malo después de todo , así que agarrando valor , tomó con cuidado el rostro de Shido, con una mano, aun que ella se encontraba de espaldas , Shido se le acerco al rostro y comenzó un beso tierno aun que apasionado , Riho se sentía muy feliz en brazos de Shido y los labios del vampiro eran calidos con un sabor embriagante...lo amaba, Comenzó a profundizar el beso un poco mas tomando pro sorpresa a Shido aun que eso no le molesto al vampiro y el mismo comenzó a acariciar las curvas de la chica, pero Riho separo unos milímetros y susurro muy bajito...haciendo que Shido sintiera el aliento de sus rojos labios por la presión que segundos antes le había dado – "Shido- san...¿Qué somos?..."-  
  
"..somos...compañeros eternos..." vio que Riho hizo un gesto de no gustarle eso y Shido sonrió dulcemente , ".eres...mi amor eterno..te lo prometo..."  
  
Dicho esto , Shido trato de capturar los labios de la colorada pelirroja al haber oído esas palabras de los labios carnosos de su amor , pero algo llamo la atención de ambos.  
  
Un chico muy extraño corría frente ellos pero su Aura era diferente..era...  
  
"¿Un Bleed?"-  
  
Riho volteo sorprendida -"¿Guni?¿ Que demonios haces allí? Se supone que saldría SOLA con Shido!!!-Grito enfurruñada la pelirroja  
  
"Pero si son un par de Melosos , uy si.. ' Eres mi amor eterno' "Dijo Guni danzando por el aire e imitando a Shido  
  
"Tan feo le hice?" dijo Shido queriendo reír , "Riho tiene razón Guni , pero ya hablaremos de eso, primero lo primero chicas, primero lo primero"- En cuanto dijo esto , soltó a Riho y comenzó a correr hacia donde aquel joven se había ido , mas aún así veía como Riho y Guni se mataban con la mirada , y discutían en susurros  
  
Shido quería reír pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo Pero cuando se dio cuenta de adonde habían llegado se paro en seco abriendo grande los ojos  
  
Ese lugar, era el Cementerio , un lugar hermoso..por todas las lápidas y grandes construcciones de Ángeles , La luna, no estaba satisfecha con esta belleza , pues la luz le daba aquel toque hermoso y siniestro que le hacia falta sin contar que la pesadez que el aire contenía en ese tipo de lugares , el mas común escondite de los Bleed , pero Shido.. estaba temeroso por una razón, ese era el lugar donde todas sus pesadillas empezaban, sobre todo, esa tumba que estaba muy cerca de ellos , la tumba de los padres de Riho.  
  
Shido salio de sus pensamientos cuando Riho lo jaló de la ropa para ponerse en guardia y ella y Shido se colocaron espalda con espalda para divisar mejor el lugar , mientras Guni se colocaba poco arriba de las cabezas de ambos.  
  
"mi vestido se arruinara...junto con mi cabello" susurro Riho apenada al ver su hermoso vestido y el trabajo que le costo arreglarse  
  
"espero que puedas pelear con esas ropas" Dijo Guni sonriendo maliciosamente pero después se quedo seria "Estoy segura que es un Bleed "  
  
"Abunai!!" Grito Riho saltando al mismo tiempo que Shido al ver una figura lanzándose hacia ellos de una manera precipitada m hasta chocar contra el suelo en donde ellos se encontraban  
  
Cuando Shido y Riho cayeron al suelo, Shido parado y Riho con un pie hincado y un pie firme en el suelo, pero ambos con algo en común una espada hecha de sangre tomada en posición de combate.  
  
Mientras una figura salio de entre el humo que se formo con la caída de esta misma.  
  
Era una joven, con los ojos completamente rojos, pero parecían cristales estos mismos , su cuerpo era completamente azul como escamoso , y una cabellera roja como el fuego hasta las rodillas , solo uno de sus brazos era completamente normal y no parecía moverse al compás del resto del cuerpo , pero las escamas comenzaban a cubrirle ese brazo también  
  
"aléjense...." Dijo el ser con una voz rasposa y aguda  
  
Continuara  
  
Ok , es pésimo , lo se , pero aun así lo publique , tratare de no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capitulo si es que me lo piden  
  
Les agradezco todos sus reviews , en verdad  
  
Y les propongo que me digan que es lo que les gustaría que pasara en el fic por favor ¿si?  
  
Bueno dejen Review si es que quisieran continuación muchas gracias! 


	3. cuando nos conocimos

Amanecer en la oscuridad

Chapter :3 Memorias y sentimientos

Asuka de Black

"aléjense de aquí" dijo el ser con una voz ronca y gruesa era como si ese ser estuviese algo atorado en la garganta

"shido-san… mira ese brazo" – dijo Riho angustiada pero sin perder la posicion de ataque

"Eso quiere decir que no esta completamente infectada por el bleed" sentenció Guni tratando de distinguir bien las escamas

"No nos alejaremos, interrumpiste algo importante sabes" Shido se le quedo viendo al Bleed al rostro y noto como las escamas retrocedían hasta descubrir no solo el brazo si no si no que también el hombro, pero pronto el hombro volvió a ser cubierto, parecía como si aquellas extrañas escamas azules les costase trabajo tomar posesión del cuerpo , como si este se negara rotundamente a dejarse posesionar

"shido-san" – susurro Riho

"si, lo note"- le respondió el aludido pero pronto el bleed salto de manera precipitada hacia los arbustos para perderse, pero un látigo rojo la sostuvo con fuerza

"la tengo shido " Grito Riho, estirando un poco mas el látigo que había creado con su roja sangre , pero en cuanto le dio el estirón la bleed comenzó a gritar fuertemente y algo de humo empezó a salir del ser.

"sostenla bien riho" – Shido saltó alto fabricando en el proceso su espada con su sangre para destajar a el bleed, aun que no sabia como hacerle para que dejara el cuerpo en paz, pues no tenía pensado matar a el ser humano dentro del bleed , pero algo se le lanzo encima tumbándolo al suelo de golpe

"Shido san" –Gritó Riho sin soltar al Bleed que se retorcía dentro del látigo de cristalina sangre

"Shido" Gritó Guni y se acerco a el vampiro y observo que no podía moverse , que había un pentagrama extraño bajo el con extraños colores y noto que siquiera podía hablar y busco con la mirada aquello que se le dejo ir a shido encima, era un Joven , que llevaba en el cuello una estrella negra

"sueltala" gritó el chico "O Matare a este hombre" Riho se dio cuenta que era el mismo joven que habían visto corriendo minutos antes

Riho estaba confundida no sabia que hacer , si atacaba al chico tendría que dejar libre a la bleed pues no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear dos látigos y agarrar al chico de igual manera

"¿Qué le has hecho a Shido?" Dijo frunciendo el ceño , lo cual no duro mucho pues noto al igual que Shido que el chico se le había quedado viendo embelesadamente , así que se le colorearon las mejillas un poco pero Riho notó que también shido veía al chico visiblemente enfadado

"no se preocupe hermosa dama" dijo el chico aún observando a Riho "solo se encuentra paralizado por un hechizo simple , pero no lo soltare mademoiselle , si no suelta a esa bleed antes" dijo de manera educada

Riho aun se encontraba confundida por la inesperada amabilidad del joven " dime algo" dijo ella dulcemente pero sin dejar de bajar la guardia ni mucho menos soltando a la bleed que se debatía amarrada tal como Shido le había enseñado a no bajar la guardia " por que deseas que suelte a esta bleed, esta causando estragos en este cementerio , podría dañar a alguien " susurro

"Sencillo" el chico se le acerco a Riho Lentamente y le quito un mechón rojizo de cabello , que se le había resbalado a la chica, causando un rubor rosado en las mejillas de la chica, pero causando así también la ira de Shido que aún trataba de quitarse el hechizo

"Esa Bleed, quiere posesionarse de mi hermanastra y yo la quiero de regreso" dijo con aún mas melancolía

Riho Bajo la Guardia al escuchar al chico hablar de esa manera y la bleed al sentir menos presión en el látigo aprovecho para atacarla tomando como impulso el mismo látigo que la sostenía , empujo a Riho con el hombro para tomarla con el látigo y desapareció junto con Riho en los matorrales

"Riho!" Gritó Guni

"Basta! Selene , déjala!" Gritó el joven poco antes de que Guni lo agarrase de las ropas

"Mas te vale que sueltes a Shido o esta diminuta hada te romperá la cara" dijo con desdén

El chico no se la pensó dos veces no tanto por las palabras de Guni si no por que al chico le había gustado Riho y no permitiría que Selene le dañara y sabía perfectamente que Riho corría peligro.

Se acerco a Shido y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras en un idioma extraño dejando a Shido libre al desaparecer la estrella que estaba bajo Shido

"Ya arreglare cuentas con tigo" susurro Shido desdeñosamente mientras corría hacia donde se habían perdido de vista Riho y la Bleed

"Vamos Shido" Dijo Guni subiéndose a la cabeza del vampiro y noto que el chico no se movió durante un momento y solo se quedo parado con los ojos cerrados y el pendiente en su cuello brillo unos momentos dando un pequeño destello de luz hacia el lado derecho del chico y después comenzó a correr hacia donde la luz había indicado

"hey" Gritó Shido siguiéndole pero el chico lejos de detenerse corrió mas lejos y en cierto punto se detuvo en seco así que Shido hizo lo mismo

"Allí esta" susurro el joven "pero es una trampa"

Shido se acerco un poco mas al chico y lo observo fríamente pero se dio cuenta que en efecto Riho se encontraba sobre una tumba inconciente , su cabello se encontraba esparcido por el suelo mientras la abierta del elegante vestido , el cual dejaba a la vista su pálida pierna, los pendientes brillaban curiosamente y la luz de la luna no hacia mas que darle un encanto mucho mayor a la chica vampiro , que un ángel envidiaría ya que de colmo sus labios brillaban de una manera in-imaginable , tan apetitosos… tan…sensuales

Tanto shido como el joven se encontraban con la boca abierta, la imagen de la chica vampiro los tenía embobados

"iré por ella" susurro el chico sin dejar de observar a riho " cuando me ataque sostenga a Selene con uno de sus látigos "

"Quien te dio la libertad de…" Shido no alcanzo a seguir reclamando por que el joven corrió hacia Riho "Este no es mi día " se dijo Shido llevándose la mano al rostro de golpe y observó como el joven al tener en brazos a Riho La Bleed Salió de entre los arbustos para atacarle pero Shido preocupado por Riho la sostuvo con su látigo antes de que llegara a ellos según el plan y observo con desagrado como el chico acerco a Riho a su cuello , Riho abriendo los ojos lentamente observó al joven que le ofrecía su sangre , dudaron unos minutos observándose pero Riho susurro algo que Shido no pudo comprender a pesar de su agudo oído , y observo a la chica morder el cuello de aquel joven mientras este se sonrojaba visiblemente mientras tomaba con timidez la cintura de la mujer vampiro

Shido estaba celoso pero no lo aceptaba mas aun así se le notaba ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico a agarrar a Riho de esa manera? Pero aún con su enojo se dio cuenta de cómo la bleed había comenzado a perder fuerza sobre el cuerpo que había posesionado dando a conocer a una linda chica de cabellera rubia dorada , hermosa, con un lunar en la parte superior derecha de su labio la joven tenía un aspecto infantil , el cabello corto en melena y algunos bucles , la chica parecía muñeca de porcelana por su blanca piel

"Shido" Grito Guni al notarlo llamando la atención del joven sonrojado que aun Alimentaba a Riho

Observaron como el Bleed salía completamente del cuerpo de la chica dejando ver una masa oscura que se movía , como amasándose, dando paso minutos después a una mujer pelirroja completamente desnuda y tan rojos como su cabellera

"les dije que se fueran" susurró con una voz extraña completamente andrógina y vio como el chico dejaba a Riho con sumo cuidado e iba a quitar el látigo de la chica rubia , y vio como la dejaba en el suelo acostada

Shido sin prensarlo ataco a la Bleed pero ésta sabiendo lo que haría se movió mas rápido que él tomando a la chica rubia y desapareció entre las tumbas del lugar

"Demonios " Dijo Shido a punto de ir tras Selene

"Espere" susurro el chico y vio como Riho se levantaba del suelo apoyándose en el "regresara, siempre regresa" dijo sonriéndole a los vampiros y comenzó a sacudirse un poco el joven par apoco después acomodarse su ropa y cabello largo elegantemente "perdonen mi descortesía , mi nombre es Paris, Paris Julien Mayfair un placer" dijo inclinándose un poco para tomarle la mano a Riho y besarla y a la chica se le subieron los colores de nuevo y mas por que acababa de alimentarse y sonrió nerviosa y escucho a alguien limpiándose ruidosamente la garganta lo que la obligo a sacudir la cabeza y observó al dueño de la ruidosa garganta

"Mi nombre es Shido" dijo secamente " y el de MI acompañante es Riho "Siseó y sintió un jaloncito de cabello " y el de ella es Guni"

Con que su acompañante? – Pensó Paris "Ya veo , les agradezco su ayuda , pero la bleed regresara a mi en un par de noches"

"ah es verdad, Muchas gracias por darme de beber" dijo sonriéndole amablemente a Paris " Tenía hambre por ese motivo no soporte mucho , gracias por ofrecerme tu sangre para recuperarme "

"De Nada Mademoiselle para serle sincero no me ha sido nada desagradable" susurro sonriente " Además que supuse que tenía hambre puesto que su piel estaba mas pálido de cuando la vi en la entrada del cementerio"

" si ,si claro" Dijo Shido hastiado de tanta miel

"Hey y como pudiste hechizar a Shido de esa manera?" pregunto Guni Curiosa

" Oh pues eso es sencillo señorita…." Paris no completo se le había olvidado el nombre de guni pues cuando se lo dijeron estaba viendo a Riho

"soy guni" dijo el hada frunciendo el ceño pero después comenzó a danzar por los aires "soy una hermosa hada de la felicidad y la alegría, la hada mas guapa , hermosa, preciosa, y encantadora de todo el mundo" Dijo bromeando y arrebatándole una sonrisa a todos

" un placer" dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Shido se sentó y lo observó al joven " Y tu dime algo… ¿ como sabes de todo esto?"

El joven sonrió y lo observo con tranquilidad "fui educado para esto, "suspiro y se sentó en una lapida frente los chicos pero observaba a Riho "fui educado por mi padre para utilizar Magia" murmuró " es por eso que la Bleed nos busca , mi hermana tiene la capacidad de hacer magia pro medio de su voz , y canciones… pero es fuerte y la Bleed necesita la magia de mis manos y mi mente para poder poseerla por completo" murmuro " por eso mismo siempre regresa…"

" vaya… pobre de ti" dijo Riho con cara de angustia pero una risilla la saco de su ensimismamiento

" Ya te viste? Jajajajajajaja estas toda desgreñada" Reía Guni a todo pulmón flotando en el aire y agarrándose el estomago

"Tú…. Es verdad… ¿ que demonios hacías escondiéndote ¿ " Riho estaba enojada, había comenzado a tronar sus nudillos ruidosamente , se había esmerado tanto para arreglarse… y ahora estaba todo su atuendo desecho, su aniversario había sido un desastre yt eso no era justo… ahorra su mente solo tenia tintes homicidas en mente y como era Guni la primera en molestarle….¿ por que no liberar sus tenciones con una buena paliza a la diminuta hada? "Guni!" Grito furiosa y salio disparada tras la pequeña hada rubia y la persiguió por todo el cementerio

"Gracias por tu ayuda" dijo Shido con enfado observando a las chicas corretearse. No podía negar que el chico había sido de ayuda para Riho , esa era la verdad de la situación además desde que la había convertido en vampiro había cambiado completamente su manera de pensar

" no importa , en cambio las gracias se las deba ustedes, por lo de mi hermana " dijo sonrinod al ver a las chicas correr y Paris volteo a ver a HSido con la misma sonrisa " además la Srita. Riho necesitaba mi sangre"

" lo que sucede es que no le gusta beber sangre… odia tener que obligar a un humano a brindarle su sangre , así que va a hospitales a robarla"

" Con gusto seré donante voluntario para la señorita Riho pero a cambio deberán ayudarme con mi hermana

Shido lo pensó unos momentos , si aceptaba el chico podría alimentar a Yayoi y a Riho sin problemas y así Riho no tendría tantos problemas con su fuerza a falta de sangre , pero por otro lado odiaría que el chico estuviese con Riho tan seguido por razones obvias , aun que sus opciones eran pocas

"Acepto pero y tus padres querrán?" Debía aceptarlo el chico podría ayudarles hasta para atrapar bleeds con su magia

" eso es algo que no podré contestarle" dijo Paris tranquilamente " pues no recuerdo , es extraño , lo se, se que mi padre me enseño Magia y muchas cosas mas , pero no recuerdo su rostro ,no se mucho sobre mi pasado e concreto, incluso se hacer cosas que no recordaba haber aprendido , solo se que tuve padres " Paris se levanto y estiro cada un de los huesos de su espalda " en fin…. ¿ estaban haciendo algo importante antes de todo esto?"

"¿shido?..¿Shido san?" Una voz llamaba pero el aludido estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos , poco a poco fue despertando como de un trance

"eh…¿eh?" Shido sacudió la cabeza un poco "¿pasa algo?" Shido observo a lka dueña de la voz "Riho?"

" Algo nuevo por el mundo paralelo?" Bromeo la chica vampiro con una calida sonrisa

" lo lamento solo recordaba algunos hechos " dijo enderezándose en el sillón y observo como Paris salía de la cocina sonrojado , al igual que las mejillas de la recién alimentada Riho

"Ya veo pero…" Riho tomó asiento a un lado de Shido

" sigues sin decirme sobre el nuevo caso" dijo observando a Yayoi que arreglaba el traje el cual estaba untado ese día en el generoso y curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica , causando lso celos de Riho

"oh ,m es verdad iré a investigar mas sobre eso" dijo Yayoi interrumpiendo a Shido

"yo voy" Guni floto desde el escritorio hasta la larga cabellera de yayoi para esconderse mientras la peliazul salía del lugar con un leve ' matta na'

"decía Señor Shido?" Paris llevaba en manos un café , café que sin duda había preparado Riho pues Paris tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

" pues sucede que últimamente ha desaparecido gente del bosque , aun que últimamente la vigilancia es muy elevada " murmuro cansado " aun que no es nuestro fuerte" suspiro adelantándose a Riho " nos han mandado a investigar"

Shido se estiro como un gato e hizo que su espina dorsal tronada huesito pro huesito graciosamente

" y que estamos esperando?" Riho se levanto de un salto " iré a cambiarme" y corrió a su habitación sin darse cuenta de que un par de miradas la seguían

" Que cree que pase?" dijo Paris y siguió bebiendo su café pero no pudo evitar notar la manera en la que shido lo veía " recordó ese día verdad" dijo inmutablemente y cambio su vista hacia la rosa que estaba en el escritorio pero la observo de una manera extraña como si de pronto la rosa le hubiera encajado alguna espina y en ese momento la odiara

" de que hablas?" Shido fingió no saber ni una palabra de a Lo que el chico le hablaba aun que a su pesar lo comprendía perfectamente bien

" solo me mira de esa forma cuando recuerda aquel día" Dijo Paris dejando a La rosa en paz y observando a Shido con una sonrisa

" no.. yo…" Shido no sabia que decir estaba avergonzado por haberse visto descubierto peor a veces no podía evitar ver al chico como un rival mas que como un amigo , pero se quedo callado habiendo un incomodo silencio

" listo vamos a investigar" dijo la chica inesperadamente saliendo de su habitación rompiendo el silencio abruptamente cosa que shido y Paris agradecieron realmente " interrumpí algo?" pregunto confundida al ver que los chicos tenían el rostro lleno de incomodidad

" no nada" dijo Paris dejando su taza vacía aun lado " s mejor que nos retiremos o me equivoco joven shido?¿

Shido observo con tranquilidad siempre hubo en Paris algo que le incomodaba , le daba la impresión de que ocultaba algo , algo no agradable y no le gustaba, " no , Tienes razón" siguió con la treta "vamonos" Shido se levanto y camino hacia Riho dándole un beso en la mejilla " es hora de trabajar "

Riho se sonrío pero sonrió tristemente ¿ que tramaban esos dos? Ella sabia que nunca se habían llevado del todo bien pero…¿ que ocurría?

Continuara

Bueno por allí recibí review me alegra mucho bueno aquí esta otro capitulo perdonen si tardo en subir pero lo seguiré , no se preocupen , solo déjenme comprarme la laptop para poder escribir cómodamente en mi café favorito - Bueno disfruten este chap - ami me agrado aun que aun asi termine haciéndolo aburrido Bueno besos!


	4. No estamos solos

**Amanecer en la oscuridad**

**_Chap4: No estamos solos_**

_**Por Asuka de Black **_

_Todos los derechos son de los respectivos autores de Nigthwalker y del Juego de Rol llamado; vampiro la mascarada _

Habían llegado al lugar de los hechos, estaba acordonado por la policía y había muchos guardias vigilando la zona pero todo parecía tranquilo

"vaya y aun con toda esta seguridad ha desaparecido gente?"

"así es "dijo shido con tranquilidad "inclusive…" Shido no pudo terminar la frase por que un agente de la N.O.S llego corriendo hacia con shido mientras Yayoi iba tras el con elegancia característica en ella , mientras ella pasaba, hacia voltear a todos y a cada uno de los chicos que se encontraban allí, y aquel regordete hombre que iba a su lado solo hacia parecer mas hermosa a la mujer vampiro

" pero que le pasa a esa mujer?" Gruño Riho inflando las mejillas

"Detective Tatsuhiko" murmuro el hombre

Shido volteo a ver al regordete detective

"Soy el detective Kitano" murmuro dándole la mano a shido "me hago cargo de este caso , la señorita Matsunaga me ha dicho que usted nos ayudara con el caso no es verdad detective?"

"así es " murmuro shido observando al hombre con tranquilidad

"Pues la situación es esta…" dijo pero paro de pronto al ver a Riho y a Paris "disculpe.. Pero creo que no es conveniente que estén niños aquí" murmuro el detective con una mueca

" a quien le llama niña?" Grito Riho poniendo su mano en puño y amenazando al detective mientras Paris la sostenía con delicadeza y una sonrisa de disculpa al detective Kitano

"jeje.." Shido no pudo mas que soltar una leve risita pero la mirada de Riho lo cayó al instante "eh… no, ellos me ayudaran en mi caso" murmuro reprimiendo una fugaz sonrisilla

"Bien pues…" Un joven delgado de cabellera rubia llego corriendo hacia ellos

"Detective Kitano" Gritaba el chico una y otra vez

"pasa algo Shinji?" dijo hacia el pelirrojo joven el regordete detective mientras encendía un puro en sus labios

"Uno de sus guardias ha desaparecido señor" dijo el joven agitado por la carrera

"¿Qué?"

Kitano , acompañado de Shido, Yayoi, Riho Paris y Guni que se encontraba en el cabello de la chica peliazul corrieron detrás de el joven Shinji para ver que pasaba, Todos se encontraban gritándole a un tal Setsuna

"pero como paso?" Pregunto Kitano confundido -¿Cómo había desaparecido uno de sus guardias en medio de tanta vigilancia?- pensó

"estábamos todos platicando de algo que dijo Nanase " dijo señalando a una de las chicas policía "y todos volteamos hacia ella, cuando volteamos a ver a Setsuna , no estaba… se esfumo" dijo Shinji contrariado

"Vamos" dijo Shido y camino hacia la espesura del bosque

"Hey esperen" dijo Kitano tratando de detenerles, era una locura entrar de esa manera y aun más con niños

"No se preocupe regresaremos en unas horas" dijo Yayoi con tranquilidad mandando un beso a la nada haciendo que muchos de los presentes se sonrojasen y soltasen risitas estúpidas

Pronto se encontraban dentro del bosque, estaba muy oscuro sin embargo Shido Riho y Yayoi veían a la perfección llevaban los colmillos por fuera y estaban alerta

"Yo no veo nada extraño" Murmuro Guni

"permítanme" dijo Paris "debo revisar algo" extendió su mano con la palma hacia abajo y su pendiente comenzó a brillar " es por allá" dijo señalando hacia su lado derecho

"si" Dijeron todos al unísono y siguieron caminando, de pronto llegaron a un claro del bosque y un ruido hizo que shido se detuviera de pronto

"Vaya, vaya…" murmuro una voz conocida por todos excepto por Paris "Joven Vampiro, nos vemos de nuevo" dijo aquel ser desde las sombras

"tú?" se adelanto Riho a Shido

"Veo que no se han olvidado de mi " dijo la voz con dulzura y salio de las sombras, era aquella pequeña niña de larga cabellera castaña y dulce mirada aun que en ese momento resplandecía con una luz dorada , a esa pequeña se la habían encontrado un día , cuando shido por rescatarla estuvo a punto de perder su no-vida, metido en un pozo con un bleed

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto shido sacando su espada de sangre junto con Riho mientras yayoi sacaba su arma algo que a Shido le parecía gracioso a Yayoi no le gustaba usar mucho sus poderes, no había perdido su vieja costumbre de las armas

"solo paseaba.." murmuro la pequeña con una sonrisa "veo que tienen nuevo compañero" dijo sonriente "mi nombre es Sara.. Encantada" dijo con tranquilidad

"una vampiro…¿tan pequeña?" murmuro Paris confundido aun al enterarse de que esa pequeña criatura fuera un vampiro y sobre todo que llamada 'Joven' a Shido .. Pues la tenia entendida que shido ya era bastante mayorcito

"así es… ¿te sorprende?"

"Dinos algo" se adelanto Riho " tu eres la causante de las desapariciones?"

"yo?" Dijo Sara con una mueca

"Confiesa ya" dijo guni exasperada

"Tranquila" murmuro Yayoi con una sonrisa hipócrita que sabia perfectamente hacer y la cual le salía de manera natural

" yo no…" empezó Sara con tranquilidad

Un leve ruido se escucho de los árboles y todos callaron para quedarse alerta , algo les vigilaba

"Odio cuando la gente se queda callada cuando uno aparece" se escucho una hermosa voz desde los árboles, ninguno de ellos había escuchado voz más melodiosa que aquella voz femenina

"¿Ustedes no?" continuo y una joven salio detrás de un árbol

Era una joven hermosa, ojos azules, cabello púrpura, mas oscuro que el de shido, tan largo como el de él , lo llevaba completamente suelto , un cuerpo aun mas curvilíneo que el de la mismísima Yayoi , llevaba un vestido de color negro aun que no entallado , dejaba ver sus formas, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y el escote era realmente pronunciado pues le dejaba descubierto el ombligo , lo único que no concordaba con la impactante imagen de la chica era un gato de felpa negro que iba sobre su cabeza de manera graciosa e infantil

Ni Shido ni Paris pudieron evitar quedarse con los ojos en plato con la belleza de la chica, se podía comparar solo con la belleza que el mismo Caín gozaba

Riho veía molesta a la chica -¿otra belleza escultural? Ya basta! – pensó fastidiada y no pudo reprimir el gesto de abrazarse a si misma para ocultar sus pequeños pechos a comparación de los de yayoi y la nueva mujer (( Nota de Riho: ¿ pero que le pasa a esta autora! Me quiere crear mas traumas? Nota de la autora : .un poco de trauma forma el camisa de fuerza ))

Yayoi le apunto con el arma a la chica al notar algo extraño, Sara parecía aterrorizada, tanto, que no podía siquiera moverse, solo temblaba

"Quien eres tu?" dijo apuntándole con mas convicción que antes a la mujer

"Vaya… ve que feo me trata Lasher" dijo la chica con un infantil puchero hacia su gato de felpa "crees que le deba dar su merecido?" dijo volteando hacia el pequeño ser inanimado de su cabeza "que grosera…" dijo y frunció los labios , poco después lanzó un suspiro y observo a todos pero se detuvo en Shido y su expresión infantil abandono su rostro de inmediato "Mi nombre es Merrick " dijo la chica caminando hacia Sara " y vine por ella" dijo inmutablemente

Pronto Sara comenzó a correr y Merrick sonrió desquiciadamente, para sorpresa de todos cuando menos lo esperaba la mujer vampiro ya se encontraba agarrando a la pequeña Sara que se debatía en sus brazos

"Déjala!" Grito shido saliendo de su ensimismamiento mordió su dedo sacando el látigo y detuvo uno de los brazos de Merrick

Para sorpresa de todos , la chica soltó a Sara y observo a shido con cara de incredulidad…"¿Qué clase de extinción…o sanguinius es esta?" pregunto observando el látigo con curiosidad al ver que éste le quemaba un poco la muñeca

"sanguinius…? Extinción?..." pregunto Guni confundida

"de que habla señorita?" Pregunto Riho

Merrick tomo a su gato entre sus brazos y lo puso ante ella como si entablara una conversación con el

"¿Qué haré lasher?...esos vampiros tienen una disciplina que no conozco…los llevare?" Murmuro sacando a todos de lugar, parecía que la chica tenia de loca , lo que tenia de hermosa .

Volteó a ver a Sara y sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas por un momento "Lárgate de aquí mocosa si no quieres que convoque cacería de sangre sobre tu cabeza por romper la mascarada!" Gritó enfurecida de pronto y Sara desapareció entre los árboles

"tu has cometido todos los secuestros?" pregunto Shido con ímpetu

"si" dijo la chica , y su sinceridad los saco de nuevo de sus lugares, esa mujer era muy extraña, sin contar que todo rastro de desquiciada había desaparecido junto con Sara

"donde están?" Pregunto Paris

"acompáñenme "murmuro Merrick y comenzó a caminar "necesito saber algo "dijo dulcemente de nuevo y emprendió marcha

"Estaremos haciendo bien Shido?" Dijo yayoi mientras seguían a Merrick a varios metros de distancia, minutos después

"Ella me intriga" dijo shido y observo la expresión de riho la cual no era muy alegre y se seguía abrazando a si misma " es extraña… nos hemos encontrado con dos vampiros en un día ... Y algo me dice que ella podrá disipar algunas de mis dudas"

"ya veo.." murmuro Guni

El único que se había quedado callado completamente había sido Paris … tenia la sensación de haber visto a esa mujer en alguna otra ocasión ,esa desquiciada sonrisa se le hacia familiar

Pasadas las horas sin decir ni una palabra llegaron a una enorme mansión algo tenebrosa aun que se escuchaba como su hubiese fiesta dentro

"hey tú" Dijo Guni acercándosele a Merrick deteniéndola mientras le jalaba un mechón de cabello, y pronto una hada salio del cabello de Merrick , era de color púrpura y con trasparentes alas azules, aun que se parecía a guni era diferente pues su figura era mas de cuentos de hadas…y guni mas bien parecía un pequeño vampiro

"deedee.. Lasher dice que entre primero a avisar que hay visitas… quédate con ellos quieres no tardo ?" dijo la chica y entro a la mansión

"si" dijo el hada tranquilamente y les observo "yo soy DeeDee" dijo con una sonrisa juguetona la pequeña Hada " se encuentran en la mansión de la Zona Cero" dijo tranquilamente

"Zona Cero?" pregunto riho y se acerco al hada y la toco con un dedo , pero pronto soltó un alarido en su dedo había crecido una rosa , pero era como si la rosa hiciera fotosíntesis con su sangre! Podía sentirlo…

"riho!" grito Shido y se acerco hacia ella "¿estas bien?" dijo observando con incredulidad la rosa del dedo de su compañera

"Me creció una flor!" grito exasperada jalando la rosa pero le dolía cada que lo intentaba

"no recuerdo haberte dicho que me tocaras niña boba" rió deedee " solo puedo ser tocada por Merrick sin que le salgan flores sabes…"

"tranquilos" dijo Paris haciendo guardar orden pero Guni parecía con ganas de golpear a DeeDee, Yayoi se sentó y observo todo eso era tan extraño que comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza dándole una explicación a todo aquello aun que no encontraba ninguna explicación decente y su masa encefálica, materia gris , o cerebro no le daba para mucho tenia demasiadas cosas en mente

"Merrick se la quitara en un momento" dijo DeeDee fastidiada al ver que todos la miraban como si ella hubiese tenido la culpa , aun que la tenia y no le importara , todos guardaron silencio aun que Riho aun soltaba lagrimitas por su dedo

"Nos decías que era la Zona cero " dijo Shido abrazando a la llorosa Riho aun sin comprender bien que pasaba

" Pasen" dijo la voz de Merrick de pronto sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento y DeeDee voló hacia el cabello de la chica y se escondió

Entraron al lugar , Shido no tenia la menor idea del por que pero esa mujer le inspiraba miedo y confianza a la vez era extraño , aun que lo que Shido no sabia es que no solo a él le causaba esa impresión Paris, Riho, Yayoi y a Guni les pasaba exactamente lo mismo

El lugar estaba lleno de gente extraña , desde los mas rockeros hasta las personas de la alta sociedad todos habían dejado sus charlas y les observaban, Riho casi suelta un grito cuando vio que a una mujer, la sombra de un hombre le colocaba en hombros su abrigo mientras y otro dejaba al descubierto unas graciosas orejitas de gato al quitarse un ridículo sombrero , se dieron cuenta que merrick tenia razón , era horrible que la gente se quedara callada cuando uno se presentaba, la mansión era enorme, aun que en su mayoría toda la casa parecían salas de reunión sillones en donde el agente descansaba y platicaba cómodamente aun que fuese gente de lo mas extraña

"bienvenidos sean a este sagrado lugar " murmuro merrick con el gato de nuevo sobre su cabeza " la Zona Cero" dijo y entraron a una sala con muebles y Merrick les invito a sentarse

"Por que nos trajiste aquí?" pregunto Shido

"Por que huelo en ti a Caín.." murmuro Merrick clavando su brillante mirada azul en el

"¿Qué tiene que ver Caín en todo esto?" pregunto Shido confundido

"No lo sabes acaso? No sabes nada sobre tu progenitor?"

"Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando" dijo Yayoi con un dejo de fastidio en la voz

"Pégame por preguntona….no debí preguntarte a ti" Sentencio Merrick observándola con frialdad , "Quiero hablar con el no con tigo "le observo " como decía… te lo tratare de explicar breve y sencillo.. Aun que no lo será… " tomo aire aun que en realidad de nada le servia.. No respiraba,

"Caín es el primer vampiro.. es nuestro padre y señor ,si han leído algo de religión sabrán que Caín tuvo un hermano llamado Abel , ambos competían para ver quien le daba el mejor regalo a dios , a fin de cuentas" dijo Merrick resumiendo los hechos " Caín mató a Abel y éste fue desterrado , ellos eran Hijos de Adán y de Eva los primeros hombres , Caín vago por el mundo de los demonios en donde encontró a una mujer llamada Lilith la señora de la oscuridad, Lilith fue la primera mujer de Adán antes de que fuese creada Eva , pero Lilith fue creada del barro y no se dejo doblegar por Adán , ya que ella argumentaba que si eran iguales ¿Por qué debía uno someterse al otro?" Lilith fue desterrada del paraíso y fue suplantada con Eva , creada de una costilla de Adán , para que fuese hecha como Adán , pero que sin embargo al provenir de algo interior de Adán , dependiese solo de Él y que fuese callada y sumisa.. Aun que pago el precio por la sumisión" dijo con una sonrisa al recordar el mito de la serpiente " se dice que aquella serpiente.. Era lilith" dijo perdiéndose durante unos momentos

Merrick observo que los invitados la veían con sumo interés y esto la entretenía , no podía creer que ese hombre no supiese nada de Caín , a fin de cuentas Merrick continuo su relato " Caín y lilith se encontraron , Según dice El Libro de Nod, lo cual es nuestra …'Biblia' " murmuro sonriente "Caín era humano y tuvo que depender de lilith un tiempo para sobrevivir, lilith sin embargo ya no era humana , un día , Lilith dio a Caín a beber su sangre… y así fue como Caín se condeno a beber sangre para toda su vida…por un ángel , poco después Dios mando mas Ángeles los cuales lo condenaron a no volver a ver la luz del sol y a la eternidad para que sufriera por su pecado.. Por haber matado a su hermano"

"eso… es verdad?"Pregunto Shido con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que el señor 'yo soy el ser mas perfecto del mundo' hubiese sufrido por algo como matar a su propio hermano, cuando el mismo le acusaba por no tener ni corazón ni alma , era inadmisible lo que esa chica le decía, pues eso quería decir que Caín alguna vez fue vulnerable…

"no lo se" susurro Merrick desconcertando a Shido "eso dice el libro de Nod" merrick parpadeo varias veces y siguió hablando " Caín se separo de lilith y se sintió solo , así que creo progenie… o chiquillos como ahora les llamamos , creo tres para ser exactos, y todo estaba bien… pero esos tres crearon otros tres chiquillos cada uno … y así sucesivamente, pronto, los chiquillos se revelaron contra sus padres, matando a los hijos de Caín… Caín , enfurecido , desapareció y maldijo a los sobrevivientes… los 13…"

"los trece?" pregunto Riho confundida " que quieres decir con eso , Riho también estaba tan entrada en la historia que hasta su dedo-rosal se le había olvidado

"existen trece clanes de nosotros…o por lo menos son trece los que ahora sobreviven …, somos hijos de Caín…pero el paso de los años… han diluido nuestra sangre… y cada vez hay menos de Caín en nosotros… tanto que nuestra sangre… ahora en nuestra 14va generación ya no puede crear progenie... y es mas humano que vampiro. Todos diferentes pero con algo en común… somos descendientes del mismo vampiro... y que todos hemos tenido problemas , mas que antes para crear a mas de nosotros.. Podríamos extinguirnos.. "

Merrick se detuvo , lo que esa chica le decía le cambiaba todas sus perspectivas a Shido , No solo había mas vampiros, si no que era todo una comunidad bien formada y con reglas y normas … pero si Caín era el padre de todos ellos , ¿ por que solo lo acosaba a el?

"Nosotros tenemos nuestras normas" continuo Merrick , " los mas ancianos las han impuesto " murmuro merrick concentrada "Nosotros vivimos en algo llamado.. la mascarada, la mascarada es aquella organización aceptada por todos los vampiros para que nuestra identidad vampírica sea cuidadosamente guardada, para que los humanos no nos descubran , la mascarada se divide en 3, Camarilla, Sabbat e independientes, cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestras creencias diferentes, los camarilla creen que los humanos deben ser protegidos pues de ellos nos alimentamos, los Sabbat Creemos que los humanos no son nada mas que simple ganado y deben de estar bajo nuestro régimen , y los independientes que por lo regular con dinero pueden de estar de un lado o del otro, Este lugar , la zona cero es un lugar regido por la mascarada, así que no hay distinciones aquí y podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que un clan castigue a sus partidarios ni mucho menos hay matanzas aquí.. Están prohibidas y castigadas con cacería de sangre"

Merrick respiro "alguna duda?"

Shido observo a la mujer " entonces dices que me trajiste por que hueles a Caín en mi y dices que…"

" así es… eres el único descendiente directo de Caín vivo bueno, casi … y nuestra especie esta en peligro,…."

" que es una cacería de sangre?" Pregunto Guni

" Una cacería de sangre , es un ritual en donde perseguimos a aquel que haya roto las normas y le matamos. Entre todos"

" no es eso algo exagerado?" murmuro Paris suavemente , Merrick puso sus ojos en el no lo había visto para nada en todo el trayecto

"Lasher dice que eres pero no eres humano… es cierto?.. Eres un Mago?"

" no lo se" murmuro Paris

"ya veo.. Tu si corres peligro aquí sabes, si te huelen te comerán de aperitivo…Cena" Dijo merrick con una sonrisa y Guni y yayoi comenzaron a reír por el apodo de 'cena' "Ahora que desayuno se fue" dijo refiriéndose a Sara " me han dado ganas de un maguito para la cena"

" a eso me trajiste? Estoy seguro que sabias bien que era humano desde un principio" murmuro Paris seriamente

"Vaya vaya.. Tienes buena percepción , eso te salvara , cena, y no , nuestros métodos son infalibles, hasta camarilla y sabbat nos unimos para lograr la cacería de sangre…"

"Que quieres que haga por ti , estoy seguro que me quieres pedir algo" murmuro Shido interrumpiendo

"oh , si , lasher dice que si puedes presentarnos a Caín ,nadie lo ha visto en siglos sabes… y necesitamos su consejo"

" lo lamento no te puedo ayudar" respondió Shido observando a merrick pero estaba conciente de que todos le observaban

"que? Como que no me puedes ayudar? Hasta ella huele a Caín" dijo señalando a Riho, Riho dejo de observar su rosal y vio a merrick con incredulidad

"Caín es un maldito… no pienso hablar con el para que se presente con tigo, entre mas tiempo este alejado de el mejor estaré "Merrick no podía pronunciar palabra ¿se había negado a presentarle a Caín? " lo lamento en verdad señorita Merrick, Podría quitarle el rosal del dedo a mi chica?"

Merrick se levanto y observo a Shido " se que me lo presentara no me preocupo " le dio una tarjeta " esta es la dirección de mi casa, si necesita ayuda dígamelo y hágamelo saber … le advierto que no entre mas allá de las escaleras o no le gustara la bienvenida" dijo y tomo el dedo de Riho y arranco de golpe el rosal haciendo que Riho gritase fuertemente pero cuando se observo el dedo , estaba como si nada… ni una sola marca ni enrojecimiento

"Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión señor Shido, estoy segura que buscara mas respuestas "

Él la observaba protegiéndolo , ella gritaba y le cubría con su propio cuerpo , él se encontraba confundido sabia que la amaba... pero sabia que no era correcto , eran diferentes, ellos les apuntaban con armas, ella seguía tratando de convencerlos….

Pronto un fuerte disparo se escucho y el calló por el borde ella trato de correr a agarrarlo, ellos la agarraron a ella

Un grito salio como alarido de la garganta de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos

"NOOOO RYUITIII"

El cuerpo había muerto, él no, él huyo de ella…. Él ya no era su amor

"Paris… ¿Estas bien?" Paris escucho una voz y despertó, abrió los ojos y observo el dulce rostro de Riho…

"Señorita Riho... ¿que hace usted en mi habitación?"

"en tu habitación?" pregunto la Chica confundida, "eres tu el que estas en mi habitación "

"en su.. Habitación?" Paris volteo confundido ¿Cómo había llegado el hasta allí, estaba teniendo un sueño de lo mas extraño pero no recordaba como había llegado allí , observo la habitación , Riho tenia razón no era la suya , el no recordaba tener un ataúd en su habitación.. ni que estuviese tan oscura

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" preguntó

"Eso quisiera saber yo" dijo una voz desde la puerta , era Shido observándole fríamente desde el arco de la puerta , con una pose elegante e inmutable, para los ojos de Riho se veía tan sexy con esos pantalones de seda, el torso desnudo y la luz de la luna….oh si..Hacia milagros.. Aun que ese hombre no los necesitase

"shido-san no seas grosero" dijo cunado dejo de babear por el vampiro

"lo lamento seguramente soy sonámbulo" se disculpo Paris enrojecido

"si claro…" dijo shido con sarcasmo " y saltaste hasta el 5to piso para entrar"

"¿ por que dice eso?" dijo Paris confundido

"por que las puertas están cerradas… y no ha sido abierta en toda la noche… sin embargo.. Aquí estas y la ventana esta abierta" dijo señalando la ventana, era de noche gracias a dios, de haber entrado a la luz del día pudo haberlos matado.

Paris se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto… no era un chiste

"lo lamento" se volvió a disculpar antes de caer en cuenta de que shido y Riho dormían de nuevo juntos

"no te preocupes Paris " dijo Riho con tranquilidad " pero debes de tener cuidado, la Bleed aun te busca y aun no sabemos en donde tiene a tu hermana" murmuro Riho "no importa, acaba de anochecer y eso es bueno , de cualquier manera ya nos íbamos a levantar verdad Shido"

"no" Dijo Shido fríamente y recibió un almohadazo en la cara "digo , si" bostezó " ya nos íbamos a levantar " Mintió ante la mirada de Riho

"En verdad lo lamento , desde que vimos a esa mujer vampiro no he podido dormir bien y he tenido pesadillas "

"no te preocupes espero que me des un buen banquete hoy y con eso te perdonare" dijo Riho guiñándole el ojo " iré a bañarme " dijo la chica vampiro y paso por un lado de Shido y le observo acusadoramente "comportarte shido-san" le reprendió bajito para que solo shido le escuchase y camino al baño

------

Desde una esquina unos curiosos ojos miraban a la chica bañarse mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía y jugueteaba con la espuma de la bañera, Esa pelirroja tenia algo que le había atraído , mas no sabia que , él tenia sus planes para ella por supuesto , desde un principio los había tenido , desde el día en que Shido fue convertido en Vampiro… por cierto esa fue una muy linda historia digna para contarse pero en otro momento ( nota de la autora: Sig Cáp. XD) solo había esperado a la indicada, y la había encontrado, quizás un poco después de lo que el hubiese querido , pero la encontró

"Vaya ¿puedo tomar la ducha con tigo?" Murmuro Caín sonriente mientras salía de las sombras , Riho solo soltó un leve gritito pero ella misma lo apaciguo con sus manos

"Caín!" Le reprendió la chica en un susurro temiendo que Shido les escuchara "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estoy algo aburrido" murmuro despreocupado y se sentó en el borde de la tina con una sonrisa desvergonzada

Riho le envió una mirada de reproche pero se pregunto por que Caín la miraba de esa manera.. Como si tratara de sedu…cir…..la….recordó un pequeño detalle, estaba desnuda y su figura era solo oculta por la delgada capa de burbujas la cual ya comenzaba a desaparecer

"Caín desvía la mirada!" le reprendió realmente roja y tomo una toalla y la metió al agua para cubrirse

"jajajaja, vaya aun te cubres de mi riho? Sabiendo bien que siempre estoy observándote…. Ok ok no siempre pero si cuando estas desnuda" dijo Caín con sinceridad

Pero algo lo preocupó Riho le veía diferente, casi con lastima, algo había cambiado pero..¿que?

"Pasa algo?" Dijo Caín algo molesto por la mirada de la chica

"Caín…en verdad tu,…." Empezó Riho recordando las cosas que el hermoso vampiro de pelo morado le había dicho

"Yo que?" pregunto Caín tratando de no usar sus disciplinas para leerle la mente a la chica como usualmente hacia , apareció a su espalda y abrazo a la chica vampiro

Riho dio un brinquito pero el abrazo de Caín provoco que Riho dijera todo rápidamente " es verdad que tuviste un hermano llamado Abel?"

Como era que ella sabia sobre su propio pasado? Un pasado que el mismo se había negado a recordar, ¿ Quien le había contado de nuevo su pecado de matar a su hermano, se separo inmediatamente de Riho y se puso frente la puerta como dispuesto a salir , pero Riho sabia que el no haría eso, pues Shido y Paris estaban afuera y el podía aparecerse y desaparecerse como si nada ,

"Quien te dijo eso?" Pregunto fríamente sin darle tiempo a Riho de ver su rostro, haciendo que la chica se levantara de la bañera envuelta en la toalla y se le acercara

"Encontramos a mas vampiros… bueno, ellos nos encontraron a nosotros "comenzó Riho observando a Caín desde donde se encontraba parada "nos contaron un poco sobre tu vida y tus…"

"Eso no es tu asunto…Yo jamás fui humano" dijo "Jamás... no hagas caso a esas estupideces" murmuro y desapareció

Dejando a Riho en la incógnita ¿por que se había comportado así Caín con ella, era raro, y quería averiguar el por que así tuviese que recurrir de nuevo a Merrick… el problema ahora consistía en quitarle a Shido la tarjeta de la mujer vampiro e ir sin que nadie se diese cuenta

_Bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado , a mi me ha agradado, metí cosas de mi juego de Rol favorito, llamado Vampiro ( aun que no deje la historia y algunas cosas como realmente son , algunas cosillas las modifique ) y de un libro llamado el Libro de Nod, la Biblia de los vampiros, también algo de mis propios personajes de Rol Merrick entre ellas, ( quienes conozcan el juego y les agrade , que sepan que mi vampira tiene demasiadas cosas que no debería, y ya no me dejan jugar con ella casi , por que tiene 17 disciplinas, entre ellas algunas extintas y es generación 6 , así que la hice mas sucia aún pa que no se asusten de "eso no se puede hacer" ) le puse Sara a la Vampiro pequeña por que yo me llamo Sara U y me pareció adecuado para la pequeña vampiro, en el siguiente capitulo daré a conocer mas cosas sobre Merrick y sobre el pasado olvidado de Shido que Caín se negaba a revelar _

_ME agrado saber que he recibido Review sobre este Fic, a mi me gustara mucho y al parecer a ustedes también les agrada , espero no decepcionarlos en el transcurso de este fan fiction , no puedo decirles cuantos chaps será, puesto que los escribo conforme se me ocurren las cosas, Bueno Alé , Gracias por los Review, me animan a escribir aun mas ( y miren que aun que son las 3 am y acabo de llegar de mi trabajo como cocinera de tiempo completo…. ) espero recibir mas Review , Muchas gracias por su preferencia _

_Les quiere, Sirius Black Death Eater & Marauder (Asuka de Black) _


	5. Seduccion y Secretos ParteI

**Amanecer en la oscuridad**

**Chap5: Seducción..y secretos parte 1**

**_Por Asuka de Black_**

-Si, ese va a ser el problema quitarle la tarjeta a Shido, Pero como hacerlo?-pensó Riho mientras salía del baño y se envolvía en una toalla , se asomo al cuarto y vio que ni Paris ni Shido se encontraban allí.

Paso hacia el cuarto y se deshizo de la toalla, quedando sensualmente desnuda y comenzó a buscar su ropa dentro de su closet, pensando en como le haría para quitarle la tarjeta a shido, pronto algo cayó de una caja , una prenda de delicada tela de color negro, semitransparente ( un Baby Doll o Negligé ) , La recogió del suelo y observo con una ceja levantada

"De donde salio esto?" se pregunto Riho viendo la caja de donde había estado minutos antes la prenda, lo recordó , un regalo de broma que le hizo Yayoi, se extrañó de haber guardado esa prenda , y recordó que ella , no lo había hecho, lo había tirado a la basura en medio de su enojo…¿Quién lo recogería¿shido?

"no , jajajaja imposible" dijo riendo suavemente para si misma y dobló la prenda de nuevo " y si…." Pensó unos momentos" y si en verdad el lo había hecho?" se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad y tomo la primera prenda que encontró , las puso sobre el ataúd , se puso su ropa interior y después aquella falda larga estilo gitano que había sacado sin ver del closet , junto con esa blusa de manga larga de el mismo estilo , ambas de color blanco , después guardo el sensual baby doll y lo guardo en las profundidades del closet

Salio aun pensando en la probabilidad que había en que shido guardase el atuendo esperando que en un futuro alguna chica lo modelara para el , se sintió celosa, y apretó los puños pero era shido.. el no seria capaz, además.. no debía desconcentrarse, debía pensar en un plan para buscar la tarjeta eso era su prioridad

----

Salio a la sala y observo a un muy desconcertado Paris sentado en la sala con la cabeza entre las manos y a un Shido con cara de querer matar al pobre chico por haber interrumpido en su propia habitación

"Vamos Paris no te acongojes de esa manera" dijo Riho sorprendiendo al chico y a Shido en el proceso, ambos se le quedaron viendo de manera embelezada mientras ésta se acomodaba el cabello en un par de largas trenzas

"Pero Señorita Riho.. Pude haberles matado.." dijo el chico con mas tristeza que nunca marcada en su rostro

"sin embargo no lo hiciste , tranquilo ya " dijo y se sentó entre shido y Paris

Shido observó a Riho fastidiado ¿por que siempre hacia hasta lo imposible por que Paris se sintiera bien? Estaba por objetar algo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, dando a conocer a una Yayoi mas pálida de lo usual junto con Guni , ambas parecían desesperadas sin contar que estaban despeinadas y ambas respiraban de manera agitada y ambas se recargaban en la puerta para no dejar pasar algo…o a alguien

"que pasa yayoi por que vienen así las dos?" preguntó shido parándose y estirándose a su vez "¿Le huyes a algún hombre?...me pondré celoso" murmuro sonrientemente pero un codazo de Riho le hizo callarse

" tienen cara de velorio" murmuro Riho algo molesta por la reacción de Shido mientras se acercaba a ellas aun que se dio cuenta que Paris seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos pero que veía a guni y a Yayoi fijamente

"es…es..Kitano.. viene hacia acá está molesto por que no encontramos nada aquella noche, ni siquiera a setsuna " y sonrió nerviosamente a shido…"créame.. Viene realmente molesto"

"oh.. demonios.." murmuro shido y fue hacia su habitación a cambiarse antes de que Kitano llegase

"em… yo me voy ! Vamos Paris" dijo Riho y jaló al chico por el pijama fuera de allí haciendo que shido asomase la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto

" Hey! Riho! A donde vas con el? Hey! Espera! Cobardes no huyan!" grito shido saliendo en boxers tras la chica pero una diminuta mano lo retuvo

"hey shido! KITANO lo recuerdas?" dijo guni parándosele enfrente enfurruñada " los celos después"

"hey, hey no lo maltrates.."dijo Yayoi y se le acerco lentamente a Shido "así en boxers te vez MUY bien ¿sabes?" sonrió pícaramente

A shido se le colorearon las mejillas, le rozo con el dedo índice los labios y dedicándole una sonrisa conquistadora contesto "gracias por el cumplido pero debo cambiarme para enfrentar a kitano e ir a matar a cierto humano" dijo, le robo un beso apasionado para finalizar con una suave mordisco en el labio inferior, y corrió de nuevo a el cuarto dejando a una yayoi sonrojada

Yayoi suspiro, era una lastima que Shido hubiese preferido a la pequeña riho en su lugar, aun que para ser sinceros a espaldas de la chica vampiro, habían estado teniendo una especie de relación… nada formal simplemente…carnal, y deseaba hacer suyo a shido en ese momento , pero tenia dos impedimentos, sencillos y racionales, el primero , era kitano , venia hacia el lugar e interrumpiría todo , y en segunda , sabia de sobra que shido la había besado para poder vengarse del abandono de Riho , para poder satisfacerse a si mismo , sentir que se había desquitado y para que se le pasase el enojo antes de que el detective llegase para que su furia no fuera descargada en kitano

"que piensas?" pregunto guni observando la cara de perversión y frustración de su compañera

"algo entretenido" murmuro Yayoi y se sentó en el sillón desparramando elegantemente su cuerpo en el, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios imaginando todo lo que le haría al vampiro en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad

---------

Habían pasado por la casa de Paris por algo de ropa para el chico , pues no podía andar por allí con pijama, Riho se encontraba observando el lugar desde el sillón con tranquilidad, era un departamento amplio en el piso mas alto de un edificio , era realmente grande y hermoso para un joven de la edad de Paris ¿Cómo demonios pagaba todos esos lujos, la casa estaba bastante bien ordenada, velas por toda la casa junto con cirios iluminando las esquinas del lugar , el piso era de un deslumbrante negro , los sillones eran de piel del mismo color, la puerta de la entrada era la puerta a el elevador, sin contar las hermosas estatuas y pinturas que tenia el lugar

" que hermoso es tu departamento Paris , parece un departamento de ..Adulto" susurro sin quererlo, levantándose y acercándose al balcón para ver la ciudad por la noche, aun que le había llamado la atención una estatua con forma de mujer desnuda de cabellera larga y hermosa, parecía una musa, pues en sus manos se colocaba un arpa que sostenía en alto

"Me alegra que te guste" dijo Paris desde su habitación en donde se estaba arreglando " si , es que me gusta vivir bien ¿ que puedo decir?" murmuro el chico saliendo y acomodándose su ropa , un pantalón negro , con una camisa algo ajustada de color negro con pequeñas calaveras blancas bastante simpáticas sin contar que con la estrella en su cuello .

" como puedes pagar algo así?" murmuro Riho observando la hermosa luna que iluminaba el lugar a pesar de las velas

"mm..no recuerdo quien.. para ser sincero.. pero alguien me deposita mucho dinero por mes, para mis gastos , creo que es mi padre…no estoy muy seguro , un día llego una carta con la tarjeta y el dinero iba para mi hermana y para mi " murmuro acercándose a Riho " y con una carta que decía algo como 'para tus gastos'"

"Ya veo.." susurro y volteo a ver al chico con una dulce sonrisa " la luna esta esplendorosa no?" susurro estirándose un poco " salimos a pasear?"

"claro" murmuro el chico y le ofreció el brazo para caminar hacia el elevador.

----------------

Riho y Paris caminaban con tranquilidad por la ciudad, no tenían prisa por llegar a con Shido pues sabían que el vampiro estaría molesto con ellos y les daría un agotador sermón cuando llegasen, no solo por el hecho de abandonarlo con kitano y ambos lo sabían, era por el simple hecho de que se habían salido juntos sin darle al hombre ninguna explicación

"Dime algo" murmuro Riho al joven con tranquilidad rompiendo el silencio mientras entraban al parque de la ciudad

"si esta en mis posibilidades contestar lo haré" murmuro el chico llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos

"que sueñas precisamente? " Dijo la chica vampiro deteniéndose un momento para observarlo pero siguió caminando poco después

"eh.. a decir verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien poco después de que despierto.. pero.. no es una pesadilla..es raro.. por que .. me entristece" murmuro el chico haciendo un gesto en muestra de que trataba de recordar " sueño a una mujer.. según recuerdo… ella llora por un hombre… pero mucha gente los persigue.. pero después el se sacrifica por ella "

"vaya… parece historia de telenovela" murmuro riho observándolo mientras se adentraban mas en el parque " es triste.. sin embargo.. conozco una historia parecida"

"ah.. si? Cual es?"

" así es… fue hace tiempo… unos días después me convertí en una vampira…shido vio morir a un bleed por el amor de una mujer , una humana " dijo la chica mientras miraba todo a su alrededor , levanto un poco mas la vista y se deleito con la resplandeciente lunaque le daba un hermoso brillo al lugar

"Un bleed sintiendo amor?.. como puede ser eso posible?"

"sinceramente.. no lo se, pero se supone que un bleed no tiene emociones , pues no tiene conciencia, sin embargo ella cuido del cuerpo que el bleed había tomado , ya que era el cuerpo de su prometido y ella creía fielmente que el seguía vivo , el había estado en coma por culpa de una bala en la cabeza," murmuro la chica observando una pareja besarse en la oscuridad, pero la luz de la luna les iluminaba " el nombre de el era…" Riho no termino de decir la oración por que se dio cuenta de algo esa mujer… era sin duda alguna.. " merrick…" susurro

"¿Merrick, como la vampira?" murmuro Paris consternado

"no… es que…mira… esa pareja.. ella es..Merrick pero ese chico," dijo la chica señalando a la pareja en la oscuridad pero comenzando a salir a la luz "el es…"

"Riho, espera!" murmuro Paris en un vano intento por detenerla

Pero era tarde, los instintos de Riho estaban al máximo, y se dio cuenta de algo importante.. algo que ella misma no sabia la razón del por que lo sabia, que ese chico era "un…hombre lobo… ese hombre es un hombre lobo" sin haberlo pensado antes, los ojos de Riho se encendieron , y tenia ya , la espada en la mano, y comenzó a atacar a la pareja

"Señorita Riho!" Grito Paris alarmado por la acción de la chica, y observo la agilidad con la cual la pareja se había separado y había saltado para lados opuestos dejando la banca en la cual estaban sentados minutos antes partida en dos

"Que demonios..!" rugió el acompañante de Merrick saltando hacia ella y colocándola a sus espaldas para protegerla mientras sacaba lo que parecían unas garras de sus manos

"eres un hombre lobo…lo se…" murmuro riho acercándose a ellos con la espada aun en alto

"espera…Antoine… " murmuro merrick deteniendo al aludido por el brazo pues al parecer estaba por dejársele ir a la pelirroja encima "Riho… detente…" suplico la pelimorada

Sin embargo , algo en el interior de riho le decía que matara a ese hombre.. que era peligroso que estuviese con vida… su razón suplicaba por detenerse… antes de dañar a alguien o dañarse a si misma, pero su instinto le indicaba atacar

Riho observo al chico detenidamente , era un joven muy apuesto , tenia la mitad de su rostro cubierto por un sedoso cabello negro que le llegaba a la espalda hasta la cintura , tenia rasgos finos, muy delicados y hermosos para un hombre, sin embargo , su cuerpo era musculoso y estilizado, era alto y delgado , pero con brazos fuertes finamente contorneados, pero cada que se fijaba en algún detalle mas su odio se intensificaba , y no tenia la menor idea del por que , observo como el chico se acercaba a Merrick y se inclinaba en su hombro murmurándole algo al oído.

"si... yo me encargo" murmuro merrick y Antoine se dio la vuelta para retirarse y riho y Paris observaron con sorpresa como el hombre se convertía en un hermoso lobo negro con una marca en la frente de color blanco y ojos azules

"espera allí Lupino!" grito riho saliendo de su ensimismamiento y corrió hacia el , pero observo con terror que unos tentáculos negros la levantaban del suelo por la cintura y la dejaban suspendida en el aire

"suéltame" grito Riho debatiéndose en el aire "que es esto!"

"basta ya… cálmate" murmuro merrick calmada aun que sus ojos demostraban cansancio y nerviosismo, cualquier rastro de locura había desaparecido "y a esto querida… se le llama obtenebracion"

"señorita Merrick, suelte a la señorita Riho , la lastimara" dijo Paris reaccionando de improvisto , puesto a que se había quedado perplejo ante la escena lo dijo tan de pronto y sin pensarlo que el mismo se sorprendió

"la soltare cuando Antoine quede lejos de su alcance," murmuro merrick y a los pocos minutos soltó a Riho con poca delicadeza y sin molestarse en bajarla, pero Paris se apresuro a tomarla antes de que la pelirroja cayera al suelo

"por que…?" pregunto riho con algo de coraje levantándose y levantando a Paris a su vez "¿Cómo pudiste?...ellos son nuestros enemigos por naturaleza"

"Tu no entiendes nada pequeña y no espero que lo hagas" murmuro Merrick abrazando a su pequeño y gracioso gato de felpa " además, no es de tu incumbencia , te recomendaría mejor que calmaras tus instintos, o caerás en frenesí y no te gustara, atacaras a tus amigos y enemigos…no sabes nada aun pequeña.."

Riho comenzó a calmarse poco a poco pues muy a su pesar sabia que merrick tenia razón, aun que no estaba segura de que era caer en frenesí, sin embargo no entendía la razón de el por que ella sabia tanto de un momento a otro ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que el chico era un hombre lobo si nunca había visto uno¿Cómo sabia que los hombres lobo y los vampiros eran enemigos naturales?

"explícame…"Murmuro Riho ya calmada y tratando de cavilar tanto "como se tanto?"

"es tu naturaleza…a fin de cuentas, hay cosas que no se aprenden de un sire… si no por tus instintos…tienes mucho que aprender, y te lo enseñare a su tiempo , te agradecería.. que no le dijeses a nadie esto… o me condenaras a muerte…" dicho esto merrick entro en la sombra de un árbol y desapareció

"espera! Merrick tengo… algo que preguntarte" dijo Riho en un suspiro… como había sido tan tonta para desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con Merrick? Todo por sus instintos…. " Bien Riho.. felicidades.." dijo sarcásticamente para si misma haciendo un raro gesto con el rostro ahora por su estupidez tenia que seguir buscando como demonios quitarle la tarjeta a Shido, y de colmo.. ahora tenia mas preguntas que antes…

"se encuentra bien?"pregunto Paris cautelosamente mientras se le acercaba

"si…"susurro riho sentándose en una banca "y creo que le debo una disculpa al tal antoine " murmuro llevándose una mano a la frente

"Mejor regresemos a la oficina…" dijo el chico ayudándole a Riho a levantarse de la banca , la chica parecía cansada y no solo físicamente… si no mentalmente

-----------------

"Un hombre lobo?" murmuro shido sentado frente a Paris y Riho , había escuchado la historia de Riho y muchas cosas se le habían ilógicas… por ejemplo…

"Y tu como supiste que era un hombre lobo?" pregunto confundido

"NO LO SE!" dijo la chica exasperada "ella dijo que era mi instinto… que si no lo controlaba caería en frenesí… aun que aun no estoy muy segura de a que se refería"

"Ya veo…esa palabra se me hace conocida…" pensó el chico un momento, podría jurar que lo había escuchado en algún otro lado pero recordó algo " aun que aun tenemos una platica pendiente…riho" susurro Shido levantando una ceja , Shido se notaba molesto , kitano le había puesto de malas, el hombre le había regañado por no haber encontrado a setsuna ni nada respecto al caso, y no iba a decirle 'oh , si encontramos algo, una casa llena de vampiros asesinos, así que probablemente setsuna ya este muerto, pero no se preocupe tengo la tarjeta de presentación de una de las vampiros' , la noche no iba mejorando y al parecer empeoraría , se llevo la mano a la cien , necesitaba comer

"lo siento Shido-san…." Riho suspiro de nuevo.. y un incomodo silencio se propago en la sala

-------

Como puede ser esto?.. Siempre es lo mismo… ella le hace enojar, ella le pone cara de perro mojado.. y el le perdona, la quiero mucho.. si ¿pero como puede hacerle eso?..¿Como es posible que una niña conquistase a una persona como shido con solo una mirada?

Camino hacia el espejo con tranquilidad y admiro mi figura y mi larga cabellera azul, el incomodo silencio es roto gracias a el sonido de mis tacones, pues camino para acércamele a Shido con tranquilidad y le susurro al oído de manera seductora

"te vez pálido…¿vamos a comer?" murmuro suavemente en su oído y ya que estamos en esas… paso mis labios por el oído de shido y muerdo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja

Observo como shido voltea a verme de reojo y yo solo le dedico una sonrisa en forma pícara a lo que el responde de la misma manera, yo se que él no puede evitarlo, sigue siendo un hombre…

Se de sobra que no me ama como la ama a ella, sin embargo hay cosas que solo yo le puedo ofrecer….

"Hey! No le hables así en el oído Yayoi!" escucho desde el otro sillón y siento la mirada fría de la pelirroja en mi , pero también me dedico simplemente a sonreírle

"celosa.." escucho a Guni reírse de ella y la pelirroja también le dedica una mirada mortífera a lo que guni se aleja "uso-desu" susurra la pequeña guni y se aleja a acostarse dentro de la flor nueva de Riho

"oh vamos Riho, no te enfades, Yayoi y yo debemos ir a cumplir una orden de Kitano eso es todo e iremos a comer.. regresando hablaremos te parece?"

"pero pero!" escucho a Riho balbucear y observo a Paris que solo se pierde en un libro, suspiro , y camino hacia la entrada

"nos vemos afuera" susurro con tranquilidad , salgo de allí y bajo las escaleras y subo a mi carro

Hace poco había recordado el día que le pedí a shido convertirme en una vampiro , ese día al igual que riho casi muero , una bala había atravesado mi pecho mientras habíamos ido a cazar bleed's ….fue hace tanto…(( no pondré como convirtieron a Yayoi a menos que a alguien le interese XD si le interesa…dígamelo en un review y con gusto lo pongo vale?))

La puerta del carro es abierta y veo como Shido se mete a el , se ve cansado

"todo bien?" pregunto con curiosidad

"me matara cuando regrese… pero si"

"pues entonces alejémonos" murmuro y enciendo el carro "debemos ir a el bosque de nuevo a buscar a Setsuna?" siento el carro arrancar, realmente amo este carro, es hermoso y del año y lo mejor de todo.. es que es rojo!

"no.. primero a comer…comienza a dolerme la cabeza"

"como tu digas, iremos a el centro a buscar algo…" murmure y comencé a conducir camino al centro de la ciudad

" que haremos con lo de kitano y con lo de el hombre lobo?" pregunte tentando el terreno un poco

"con lo de kitano… nada, solo seguiremos con la investigación… y con lo de el hombre lobo…"

"iremos con merrick?"

"no.. aun no , ya lo decidiré mañana te parece?"

"Me parece bien … " susurro mientras me estaciono y bajo del carro , y lo observo bajar seguido de mi

"bien.. elije" murmuro con tranquilidad y me recargo en el carro observando a toda la gente pasar "rubia.. o morena?"

-------

Recuerdo aun la primera vez que lo vi, eso jamás se me va a olvidar… estábamos entonces aproximadamente en el siglo XVI, caminaba esa noche por las estrechas calles de Transilvania, concentrado en los sonidos que los carruajes hacían a mi alrededor, el clima era frío, fresco, el aire estaba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a tierra mojada, que me hacia sentir relajado, las personas pasaban a mi lado charlando de cosas triviales en esas épocas sin darse cuenta de mi aspecto, el cual era mas pálido de lo normal, debido a el tiempo que pase en letargo mi cabello rubio estaba peinado a la perfección , mi ropa , que yo había quitado a un aristócrata que salía del teatro, tenia una leve mancha de sangre, que tampoco nadie había notado, pero , si tan solo me hubieran puesto atención se hubieran fijado en mi rostro…poco usual en alguien normal, pues mis gestos eran gélidos, y mis ojos fríos… aun que ahora lo son mas; pero ese día.. algo había llamado mi atención , Un hermoso hombre caminaba hacia donde yo me encontraba, venia acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña recogido en un moño alto, demasiado delgada para mi gusto y alta, pero tenia un rostro dulce venia también junto con una pequeña niña de rubios rizos atrapados en dos coletas, aun que sus ojos eran algo fríos a pesar de ser tan pequeña, sabia que no era hija de el , me lo decía mi instinto.

Pero él en cambio… me tenia hipnotizado era hermoso , su larga cabellera púrpura , sus facciones Andróginas, -aun que sus anchos hombros daban a conocer a la perfección que era un varón- , su sonrisa era realmente hermosa y sincera, me tenia cautivado; Sentía su mirada turquesa examinándome ,mientras yo disfrutaba del acecho de su mirada como el disfrutaba de la mía , su mirada penetrante me tenia deslumbrado , pues eran el espejo de su alma, cuando reía, reía también con la mirada, lo había visto antes de que el me viera a mi , sus labios carnosos quedaron entre abiertos, plantando en mi el deseo de besarlo, pero como era lógico no lo había hecho; nos habíamos quedado viendo mientras pasábamos uno aun lado del otro, pero pronto el desvió la mirada pues la mujer había reclamado su atención , el se giró confundido hacia ella , pues a lo que supe poco después fue por que él jamás se había fijado en un varón como se había fijado en mi , con lujuria reflejada…

Pase esa noche pensando en el, así que pase buscándole durante semanas, pero no había encontrado nada, hasta que una noche lo encontré en el parque central, ese día había salido a buscar una presa, y ya la había encontrado, iba camino a mi refugio, curiosamente ese día no lo estaba buscando, pues ya me había resignado, y de pronto lo vi, allí, sentado, observando la luna bajo un suave farol del parque.

La luna se reflejaba en sus ojos turquesa, mientras la vela del farol –Recordad que en esa época no había electricidad aun- le daba un brillo a su cabellera inimaginable, quede prendido a esa imagen… y me volví a enamorar… tanto como cuando había amado a Zillah…

Me acerque a el lentamente, por sus espaldas sin que el lo notase, y note que tenía un libro en las piernas, era sobre medicina, volví a fijarme en su perfil discretamente.. me tenía embobado sin embargo, mire a la luna y hable

"Hermosa luna..¿ no? Por cierto, buenas noches" susurre mientras una sonrisa seductora pero a la vez sádica, brotaba de mis labios al verlo saltar por la impresión

"si…si.. buenas noches" tartamudeo un poco al verme y vi que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaban un momento

"Hace una bella noche…no cree monsieur?" pregunte sentándome a su lado sin pedir permiso alguno y seguí observando la luna , aun que podía saber sin temor a equivocarme que me había reconocido y que estaba mirándome

" si , lo es" respondió con un poco mas de seguridad

Lo mire a los ojos , continuando con mi sonrisa y en un movimiento rápido, quizás desesperado debo admitir, pues deseaba sentir su suave y tibia piel , le quite un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro, y me deleite al ver que se estremecía con mi solo rose , mis manos estaban tibias y mi piel de un color sano , pues como me acababa de alimentar la sangre de mi victima aun corría por mis venas

"soy Shido..." susurro mirándome a los ojos

Shido, un nombre que he repetido durante tanto tiempo y que aprendí a decirlo con excitación mezclada en mi voz por mera inercia, yo solo sonreí y le mire, cabe decir por supuesto , que deseaba convertirle en un vampiro , tenerle a mi servicio , desde ese mismo día.. Pero primero debía hacerlo confiar en mi, deseaba con ansias pasar noches a su lado cazando humanos como alimento, jugando con sus débiles mentes, jugando con sus emociones y sentimientos… pero regresando a mi relato, había notado el rubor en las mejillas de Shido por el hecho d e haberse precipitado a decirme su nombre

" mi nombre.. es Caín" me presente con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Hablamos esa noche de todo cuanto se nos presento, durante varias horas, así supe que era medico, que su sueño era viajar al extranjero para aprender mas cosas sobre su carrera, me dijo – con un poco de pesar en sus ojos debo añadir- que estaba comprometido con la mujer que le había visto antes, que el nombro como Deborah, reafirmo mis sospechas de que la pequeña no era suya, y que su nombre era Eliza

Shido tenia una inteligencia sorprendentemente abrumadora para su edad, y un carisma que me había cautivado, hablaba de la vida con una pasión que yo no había visto en muchos años , y de un placer por ella que pocos humanos sentían en esa época y que por supuesto , ahora no sienten.

Estaba enamorado de la medicina, como de las artes y el teatro, esas eran sus verdaderas pasiones, me confeso que no estudiaba medicina para salvar a otros, aun que eso fuera parte de todo, que estudiaba medicina por el simple placer de poder enfrentar a la muerte, aun que a su amada deborah le había dicho lo primero

Habíamos ido a una pequeña posada a meternos en una habitación aproximadamente a las 11 de la noche y hablábamos mientras tomábamos vino , el ya estaba ebrio a esa horas, aun que sin darnos cuenta, las horas habían transcurrido, y el cielo se había aclarado mas sin embargo , aun le faltaban una hora o dos al sol para hacer su aparición, yo me encontraba aun extasiado por el , por lo que no quería que la noche acabara, pero sabia que acabaría tarde o temprano y cuando vi el cielo claro me levanté, debía llegar a mi refugio lo antes posible.

"debo irme"

"Apenas amanece Caín, deberíamos charlar un rato mas, me la paso de maravilla… y este vino... Esta delicioso... Llevamos tan solo 3 botellas "murmuro con un tinte en la voz que daba a conocer que estaba bastante ebrio ya y que si daba unos sorbos mas a la botella caería inconciente, así que le invite a tomar un trago mas

"ahora si debo irme" dije al cabo de unas copas

"de acuerdo" dijo el con una voz diferente… una voz normal, una voz de una persona que no tenia ni un poco de alcohol en la sangre , con autocontrol

Caminé hacia la puerta lentamente pero una mano me detuvo, Shido se acerco a mi inusitadamente me tomó por el rostro y me besó…

No había probado yo en mis años de vida y no vida, labios mas deliciosos, me perdí en ese simple gesto y lo abrace por la cintura mientras el me seguía besando algo torpe pero dulcemente, pero cuando lo tome por la cintura hice algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, le pegue a mi lo mas que pude, para sentir su excitación tibia sobre la tela de mis pantalones y de mi fría piel, pues había pasado ya bastante desde que me había alimentado por lo tanto mi piel se había vuelto fría de nuevo, sentí las manos de shido sobre mi piel cuando se introdujeron por mi camisa lo cual me excito un poco mas y lo hice pegar aun mas a mi.

El beso era profundo.., dulce, pero la sensación del amanecer me hizo aminorar mi presión y me separe de el un paso… sus labios rojos por la fricción de los míos me incitaron a volver a besarle, pero mis instintos , que eran mas fuertes que yo , me hicieron sonreír

"yo.. lo siento" había dicho consternado el pelimorado, "fue un impulso.. yo.." le observe detenidamente sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, que era una sonrisa dulce aun que por dentro era una sonrisa sádica… llena de deseos…

Me acerque y le bese de nuevo , pero fue un beso rápido y me aleje, para caminar a la puerta de la posada "gracias por la velada, shido, pronto nos volveremos a ver" le susurre al oído y lo sentí estremecerse cuando mi mano acaricio su erección sobre el pantalón; me retire de allí antes de la llegada del alba.

Y así pasamos dos meses con nuestros encuentros nocturnos, comenzamos a tener un amorío a espaldas de Deborah, su prometida, yo me dedicaba a enamorar a Shido aun que realmente nunca supe si era el, el que me tenia enamorado a mi, comencé a incitar sus instintos masculinos, yendo a burdeles de la ciudad por las noches, le incite a hacer el amor con las prostitutas del lugar, se divertía con ello, le gustaba tomar sus pechos y apretujarlos contra sus labios hasta dejar leves marcas, a veces yo me les unía hasta dejar a las jóvenes completamente cansadas, eso me gustaba debo admitirlo , me gustaba sentir los dedos de shido y de las mujeres en mi cuerpo , y a shido al parecer le encantaba sentir lo mismo, cuando el dormía, yo tomaba a las mujeres para alimentarme , cuando ellas dormitaban en los brazos de shido , sin embargo , no las mataba…me daba el placer de matarlas después, cuando yo dejaba a shido en su hogar, ebrio.. cansado.

Cada noche cuando tenia a shido en mis brazos, o cuando caminábamos a la luz de la luna por los parques, comenzaba a fantasear sobre convertirle en vampiro , cuando íbamos a los burdeles podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón , y eso me excitaba a un mas, podía oler su sangre y eso me hacia desear convertirle… pero no deseaba hacerlo aun , no era hora, necesitaba tenerlo en mis manos..Debía hacerlo desear estar a mi lado…

Una noche de luna llena la cual estaba en todo su esplendor…solo habíamos ido a pasear por el bosque a la orilla de Transilvania, todo había estado tranquilo esa noche hasta que hizo una pregunta que para mi desgracia me esperaba

"Caín..." murmuro shido observándome

"que?"

"em. Por que solo nos vemos durante las noches?" pregunto con tranquilidad

"pues... Por que debes pasar el día con Deborah" mentí sin sentir remordimiento alguno... Bueno jamás lo he sentido

"no es verdad… hay algo que ocultas... algo importante, lo se" dijo de manera aun tranquila pero imperiosa, eso adoraba de Shido, que estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se hacían como el deseaba, al igual que yo, claro habíamos tenido nuestras discusiones antes...Cosa obvia pero siempre con mis disciplinas lograba dominarlo

"no oculto nada, además.. ¿para que deseas saber?" pregunte sonriendo de lado aun que mi mirada implicaba algo de maldad en ella

"por que se que me mientes... a mi no me engañas, no soy ningún tonto"

"eso no es de tu incumbencia" respondí sin prestarle mucha atención, cosa que hizo enfurecerlo aun mas

"Caín habla con migo razonablemente no con rodeos como siempre lo haces!" Grito exasperado dándole a sus ojos un brillo peligroso, por lo que me hizo sonreír ante su furia

" a si, hablo con rodeos?" pregunte dándole la vuelta pues se había plantado frente mi

"Maldita sea Caín Escúchate!"Grito de nuevo y me detuvo por un brazo cosa que me molesto y voltee a verle con una mirada fría

"lo que yo haga o no en mi día…no es de tu incumbencia¿Por qué me preguntas tanto¿acaso te molesta todo lo que te he dado? " pregunte molesto " te he dado lo que nadie te daría…y si quiero te lo seguiré dando, si no te lo quitare" le asegure y me solté de su mano y seguí caminando

Lo deje allí plantado con la boca abierta y realmente no me importo , lo amaba pero eso no significaba que le fuera a cumplir lo que deseaba, era a mi manera.. o no se hacia….

A varias cuadras de donde nos habíamos separado, el hambre me amenazo, estaba enfadado ¿Cómo había sido tan irreverente como para gritarme así? Y sin embargo… cada que se enojaba, cada que me hacia enfurecer de esta manera… me hacia amarlo mas.. quizás era algo masoquista o quizás lo soy , como decía , caminaba aun lado de un lago en las cercanías de un castillo cuando vi a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y de ojos azules como la media noche , llevaba un vestido negro y parecía que estaba cantando a la luna

Me acerque a ella sigilosamente, la abrace por la espalda, y le clave mis colmillos en su cuello, la asuste y al principio se resistió y trato de gritar pero la excitación que le provocaron mis colmillos la hizo ceder en mis brazos (( Los colmillos, al morder a un humano le provoca excitación , no dolor)) comencé a sentir el ritmo de su corazón , así que tome uno de sus senos a mi merced para sentir la sangre corriendo por ese lugar en especial . Tenia un olor delicioso a gardenias así que también me pegue mas a su cuello mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos que salían de su garganta de manera involuntaria logrando excitarme también, sentía su sangre corriendo por mis venas así que la pegue mas a mi pero un sonido me distrajo así que le quite los colmillos de encima sin soltarla aun que sentí que se estremecía en mis brazos

Y de pronto , lo vi.. allí parado con mirada expectante, viendo como la chica tenia un poco de sangre en su cuello y yo tenia mis colmillos fuera con sangre de la chica en ellos . Observe a shido , a mi parecer se debatía entre el asombro y el terror, pero jamás, lo había visto tan hermoso como estaba esa noche, allí parado observándome con la luz de la luna jugando con su cabello y sus ojos , con una mirada que reflejaba una expresión que jamás había visto, una mezcla que una persona jamás tendría en toda su vida.. Era como un ángel, allí parado mientras el aire también hacia su trabajo realzando esa belleza…

Le observe abrir los labios que se encontraban humedecidos, y susurro al principio algo incomprensible, la chica, que estaba en mis brazos se movió un poco buscando un poco mas de contacto con mi cuerpo cosa que claro… con mucho gusto le proporcione

"eres un.." murmuro shido y volvió a capturar mi atención en un segundo

"así es… un vampiro" murmure y solté a la chica, la cual comenzaba a caminar hacia Shido inconcientemente y le beso, justo en este instante shido hizo algo que no me esperaba, la tomo por la cintura , la pego hacia el y la beso mientras acariciaba el hermoso vestido negro de la mujer

Fue en ese momento que lo decidí…le convertiría en un vampiro para que pasase la eternidad con migo…

Me acerque hacia el y la chica se desplomo de nuevo en mis brazos, y observando a los ojos a shido volví a sumergirme en el perfume de gardenias de la mujer y succione su vida poco a poco sin quitarle la mirada de encima a shido el cual parecía extasiado con la visión que le ofrecía con esa hermosa mujer

"shido…" murmure soltando a la joven a mis pies "shido" repetí reclamando su atención pues tenia la vista algo perdida

"Vamos… Toma mi mano.. Caminaremos juntos hacia la eternidad" murmure y estire mi mano hacia el

Shido la miro unos momentos , no supe que pasaba por su cabeza al estarla viendo , pero pronto una mirada dulce y seductora apareció en su rostro y la tomo…sentí su contacto como no lo había sentido ni en las noches que pasamos en los burdeles con aquellas mujeres…sentí algo nuevo en el.. una suavidad diferente…y sus ojos.. no expresaban otra cosa que no fuera excitación

"si… iré con tigo Caín…"murmuro con una voz consumida por el deseo que me extasió y allí.. en ese instante clave mis colmillos en su cuello y me sorprendió el aroma que despedía… era el aroma de las gardenias de aquella mujer con el aroma a sangre… podía sentir su corazón al unísono del mío , podía sentir la calidez de su sangre y pude sentir además.. un gesto que había hecho la primera vez que nos besamos… el pegarse a mi cuerpo de manera algo desesperada buscando el contacto de su tibia erección con mi cuerpo

Pero su corazón que había comenzado a latir de manera precipitada… comenzaba a latir lentamente.. Aferrándose a lo poco que le quedaba de vida , cuando me di cuenta que en unos latidos mas moriría.. lo separe de mi y le bese.. Mordiéndome a la vez el labio inferior para darle de mi sangre , dándole de probar el éxtasis que el cuerpo de Shido deseaba, al principio pareció no agradarle el sabor... Pero... Poco a poco se pego mas a mi buscando mas sangre en mis labios al punto que me mordió de nuevo para sacarme mas sangre al principio se lo negué.. pero después yo mismo no podía parar de sentir aquella excitación tan aterradoramente bella….

Continuara……………………………………….

Ok no me odien XD aquí esta el capitulo, espero que le guste a mi me encanto y no se por que demonios XD en esta parte no he puesto lemmon pero lo pondré en el siguiente.. así que avisados están XD espero que les ella gustado y espero no tardarme mucho con la siguiente entrega

Es solo que estoy ocupada con la escuela al fin soy feliz T-T estoy en el I.C.U.M T-T estudiando gastronomía … soy tan feliz XD pero las clases d francés me dan inspiración (( claro.. como me la paso baboseando…)) XD

Por cierto les explicare algunas cosas que les había puesto con

Obtenebracion: Obtenebracion es la disciplina vampírica en la cual el vástago es capaz de controlar las sombras a su antojo.. claro.. dependiendo de que tan fuerte tengas la disciplina es dependiendo lo que puedes hacer..

Vástago: XD Vampiro

Letargo: es un sueño en donde caen los vampiros en el cual se quedan sin sangre, los vampiros no pueden morir si no beben sangre.. pero pueden caer en un sueño. Caín , en mi historia , calló en letargo y despertó en la época de Shido

Zillah: Zillah fue una de las primeras hijas de Caín , pero Caín se enamoro de ella por su belleza, tengo entendido que fue asesinada por sus propios chiquillos (( después les digo mas XD pero deje mi Libro de Nod en Guadalajara ))

Sire: así se le llama ala persona que te convirtió en vampiro y te enseña todo lo que sabe sobre el ser vampiro

Ya saben ¡ dudas criticas etc etc XD me lo mandan en un review XD espero y les agrade

ah y espero que les guste la parte de como shido fue convertido.. lo que pasa es que con el cambio de personajes en la serie la trama cambio, sobre el como convirtieron a shido y nos confunden sobre si le agrado ser vampiro al principio o si no.. XD yo lo puse como se me antojo.. asi que Ale ! gracias pro sus review

Merrick Mayfair


	6. Seduccion y Secretos Parte II

**Amanecer en la oscuridad**

Chap6: Seducción y Secretos II

_**Por Asuka de Black**_

Y lo vi renacer tan o mas hermoso que antes.. . pude sentir su sangre mezclada con la mía corriendo por sus venas… pude sentir el palpitar de estas…mientras yacía en mis brazos cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a asimilar la sangre nueva

Le cargue y camine con tranquilidad hacia el lugar en donde yo me estaba hospedando, el parecía solo observar con sus nuevos ojos de vampiro todo lo que estaba a su paso, parecía costarle concentrarse por que todo le llamaba la atención, los colores, las personas, las risas de aquellos que se aventuraban a pasear por las noches….Todo…

Lo deje deleitarse con lo que fuera que le llamase la atención pues parecía encantarle esa nueva sensación pero pronto amanecería y el debía comer antes de ir a dormir o caería en letargo, le deje pararse y le lleve a un burdel como a los que acostumbrábamos ir o mejor dicho en donde Yo le había acostumbrado a ir, le di una gran suma a una de las mujeres del lugar para que nos vendiera a su hija, que tenia la corta edad de 10 años , era hermosa, cabellera castaña, sedosa y rizada cortada en una melena , ojos dorados como las hojas secas en otoño unos labios carnosos y suaves, una piel dorada con deliciosos olores a perfumes , sin contar que unos hermosos y pequeños pechos en donde sus pezones rosados descansaban , tenia un cuerpo desarrollado para su corta edad . La mujer acepto y nos llevamos a la pequeña hacia mi refugio, allí , utilizando mis disciplinas domine a la niña para que aceptara lo que éramos... Vampiros y que debía hacer lo que le pidiéramos…

Ella extrañamente opuso menos resistencia de la que yo imaginaba y dejo que shido la abrazara y la pegase a el para poder beber de ella, aun que shido parecía mas interesado por ver como la luna jugaba con el color del cabello de la chica y como el viento movía su cabello en todas direcciones

Tome por un brazo a shido y le obligue a voltear hacia mi

"shido" replique "shido….tienes la eternidad para seguir viendo las bellezas de este mundo, pero el amanecer se acerca y debes beber para poder dormir... mañana podrás admirarla cuanto quieras "

Aun que no me contesto, se que acepto, puesto que bebió de la chica, aun que lo separe antes de que la dejara inconciente, deje a la joven descansar en la cama mientras yo llevaba a shido a dormir a mi ataúd

A la noche siguiente Desperté gracias a un aroma delicioso que llegaba de todas direcciones y que se filtraba en el ataúd, Shido aun seguía dormido se veía hermoso, allí con todos los músculos relajados y un suave rictus en los labios, Levante la tapa del ataúd y observe el lugar , estaba lleno de rosas tan rojas como la misma sangre, y el aroma era realmente delicioso gracias a todas ellas, en medio del cuarto se encontraba la joven que habíamos comprado , a la cual ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, era pequeña pero hermosa, se encontraba sentada a mitad de la habitación arreglando lo que parecía uno de los floreros con flores rojas con las espinas aun en sus tallos aun que a ella parecía no importarle, sus rizos se encontraban llenos de pequeñas hojas, al escucharme se levanto y escondió las manos tras su transparente vestido blanco

"lamento haberle despertado" murmuro la joven

"que haces?" pregunte de manera algo fría

"solo... Coloco flores…" susurró algo apenada

"quieres quitar el olor a sangre" puntualice

"yo..lo siento si le molesta las quitare"

"has comido ya?"

"si"

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunté

"Gabrielle"

"ven" dije y la tome en mis brazos, el olor a rosas era mas fuerte en su piel y en sus manos, mordí su cuello aun embriagado por el aroma, la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos y la solté cuando apenas había bebido un poco

"Caín…"escuche el susurro desde la puerta "tengo hambre..."

Voltee a ver a el dueño de la voz que reconocí sin tener que girarme, Shido se veía hermoso allí parado mientras la luz de uno de los faroles le llegaba de perfil desde la ventana , sonreí al verle pues no me había hablado desde el día anterior , desde que le otorgue una nueva vida

" has despertado" susurré acercándome a el dejando a la niña que me miraba sonrojada

"tengo hambre" repitió insistentemente mientras yo me acercaba a besarle en la mejilla

"comerás en unos instantes" dije mandándole un insistente mechón detrás de la oreja "¿Cómo has dormido?"

"bien" susurro y le observe sonreír de manera encantadora, me di la vuelta hacia el ventanal para poder observar la ciudad , era hermosa, había visto en mi vida y no vida cosas mejores.. pero había algo en esa ciudad que ni en el paraíso de mis padres estoy seguro hubiera encontrado , este lugar tenia una imperfección hermosa que hacia el lugar perfecto , pero algo llamo mi atención... demasiado silencio… me di la vuelta para encontrarme con una escena que me sorprendió , Shido se encontraba inclinado con la pequeña en sus brazos bebiendo de su cuello de una manera tosca , a un punto de casi romperle el cuello a la pequeña, me sorprendí de nuevo al escuchar que el corazón de la pequeña Gabrielle comenzaba a tener un ritmo lento y pausado

Me apresure a separar a Shido de ella antes de que la matase, dejando caer a la pequeña a la alfombra entre los pétalos que ella había estado esparciendo

"no Shido, no puedes matarla aún"

Shido se le quedo viendo a la pequeña y solo susurro algo… "su corazón es hermoso... Suena hermoso quiero oírlo detenerse"

"tranquilízate querido... no puedes matarla, aun nos sirve, pero te prometo que podrás escuchar su corazón detenerse cuando nos deje de servir" le prometí

El cuerpo de shido se relajo al escuchar la promesa que salio de mis labios y camino hacia la ventana para ver lo que yo veía minutos antes, tomé a la pequeña y la puse sobre uno de los sillones para que descansara y nos sirviera de alimento mas tarde.

Saque a shido a la ciudad pues no deseaba que se quedara allí con la pequeña, pues parecía obsesionado con el pulso de la chica, había colocado su cabeza contra el pecho de la pequeña para escuchar su corazón y su respiración, la mataría si lo dejaba solo con ella y aun no podía hacer semejante cosa, la pequeña nos serviría si deseábamos hacer algún viaje, pues era lógico que no nos podíamos quedar allí debido a Deborah.

Vague con shido por el lugar explicándole la manera de cazar y de utilizar algunas de sus disciplinas, inclusive lo lleve a un recóndito burdel donde entre ambos asesinamos a una hermosa mujer de rubia y rizada cabellera entre ambos dándole placer en el acto gracias a nuestras mordidas

"vivirás a pesar del tiempo y la muerte" puntualice cuando nos hubimos alimentado

Explique a shido que se debía dejar guiar por sus instintos, que debía dejarse guiar por los latidos del corazón de sus victimas a falta de un latido propio.

Pasaron así unas semanas y pronto me di cuenta de lo bueno que era shido para cazar, seducía a sus victimas con su belleza, les hablaba tiernamente al oído y les hacia subir a la luna para después convertirse en un ángel de la muerte.

Un día me pidió algo a lo que no me pude rehusar, que le dejase ir a cazar por su cuenta, yo me quedaría esa noche en casa deleitándome con los cánticos de Gabrielle, la cual nos había sorprendido con su hermosa voz en una tarde lluviosa mientras decoraba jarrones con toda clase de flores que le traíamos.

"déjate llevar por tus instintos" le susurré antes de partir "no debes tener miedo, somos los elegidos" le murmure sin siquiera pensarlo cuando el ya se encontraba en la puerta con su saco en la mano

Pasadas las horas comencé a preocuparme, faltaba alrededor de 2 horas para el amanecer y no había sabido nada de Shido, Salí en su búsqueda dejando a Gabrielle inconciente en la cama después de haberme alimentado.

Encontré una escena que me sorprendió, cientos de cadáveres tirados por la ciudad , como si la muerte misma hubiera pasado por el lugar de manera casual dando fin con su guadaña a aquel que osara levantar la vista hacia ella; Hombres, mujeres, y niños por igual yacían tirados en las frías rocas de una manera paciente y calmada, caminé hacia donde se sabia que era el centro del lugar y allí lo encontré, con una indefensa mujer en brazos mientras el se saciaba de ella, tenía la mirada perdida y de inmediato reconocí el gesto, había caído en frenesí.

Me acerque a el con tranquilidad y justo en el momento que me vio, me ataco ganándose un fuerte golpe de mi parte cayendo justo a un lado de la fuente que estaba frente la catedral, pero algo mas llamo mi atención había caído cerca de una pequeña niña, una niña a la que reconocí inmediatamente como Stella, la hija pequeña de deborah, podía escuchar su débil latido de corazón a punto de morir, cerca de la pequeña estaba su madre, muerta sin lugar a duda.

Shido se levanto dispuesto a regresarme el golpe pero observó a la pequeña y despertó como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, sin decir absolutamente nada y saltando cadáveres la cargo y la llevo hacia la catedral del lugar dejándola sobre uno de los altares, entre con el y mire la escena con fastidio, todo ese sentimiento que sus ojos reflejaban me parecía –y me parece- absurdo.

"que fue lo que hice?" le oí murmurar con profunda tristeza en su mirada

"¿Por qué tanta tristeza?" pregunte con tranquilidad aun que algo aburrido

"he matado a mucha gente… he matado a personas que amaba.." susurro observando sus delicadas y blancas manos fuesen una especie de monstruo aterrador

"no matamos a las personas" le conteste sarcásticamente " les permitimos renacer"

"Caín" le oí suplicarme cuando se volteo hacia mi, el amanecer estaba cerca y podía sentirlo, aun que a mi no me dañaría gran cosa a shido podía destrozarlo

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte aburrido curioseando con la mirada deleitándome con las formas de los Ángeles que nos rodeaban

"conviértele" dijo yendo al grano

"no" respondí sin hacer mucho caso

"conviértele" grito loco de ira tomándome por las ropas ganándose una bofetada de mi parte

Se tomo la roja mejilla y me observo como si todo fuera mi culpa pero sabia que no funcionaria aun que convirtiera a la pequeña Stella así que accedí y así le daría una lección a Shido.

Le di la muerte en vida a aquel pequeño ser de nombre Stella y shido le abrazó llevándola hacia lo alto de el lugar para podernos esconder en el campanario de la luz del sol.

No dije nada en el trayecto, solo observé quietamente de cómo shido estaba abrazando a la pequeña con cara de tener un gran peso en su alma o lo mas cercano que los vampiros podamos tener en comparación del alma.

Al llegar allí shido observo a Stella y le acaricio la tierna cara y su suave cabello

"donde esta mama?" dijo la pequeña negándose a caminar un paso mas hasta no haber visto a su madre

"ella murió… lo siento" se disculpo shido hincándose ante la pequeña

La pequeña parecía consternada, no podía creer que ella estuviese viva y su madre muerta, era inconcebible

"Yo también quería ir con mama" susurro la pequeña alejándose un paso de shido cuando este trataba de abrazarla, le mirándole con desprecio

"¿Por qué me hiciste volver?" pregunto Stella para romper a llorar delgadas gotas de sangre que hacían surcos en sus pálidas mejillas, se dio la vuelta de pronto e hizo lo que yo me esperaba, corrió hacia la orilla en donde el sol ya era intenso

"no te vayas!" grito shido de manera desesperada "espera!" grito cuando la pequeña saltó hacia el amanecer , y por un momento temí que fuese a saltar tras ella , sin embargo, no lo hizo y solo observo como la pequeña niña se desvanecía en el aire calcinada por la luz del sol .

"perdóname! Perdóname!" gritaba shido una y otra vez de rodillas a la orilla del campanario cuando le tome por los brazos y le obligue a separarse de allí pues el sol comenzaba a moverse y comenzaba a calcinarle algunas hebras del cabello

A la mañana siguiente regresamos a la casa gabrielle se encontraba dormida en el suelo hecha bolita en la alfombra frente la chimenea

Camine sin dar menor importancia a lo sucedido cargue a gabrielle haciéndola despertar y sin darle tiempo de hablar mordí su cuello para alimentarme y shido se sentó lejos de mi meditando algo que no quise escuchar no tenia ganas de sentimentalismos esa noche

"debemos irnos hoy" le dije horas mas tarde llevándole a una Gabrielle recién comida

"no iré con tigo a ningún lado" murmuro y me observó a los ojos "por que me has dado la eternidad?" Preguntó

"por que tu así lo quisiste e iras con migo, no hay opción" murmuré y camine al ataúd dejando a Gabrielle observando la discusión, shido la observó unos momentos y clavo su rostro entre los pequeños pechos de la pequeña buscando algo de calor humano ella en un gesto involuntario debo suponer lo abrazó por la cabeza sorprendiendo a shido por el gesto y le susurro que todo estaba bien que no debía preocuparse

Pasaron unos días hasta que una noche cuando desperté el no estaba, se había ido dejándome atrás.

Le seguí años mas tarde continuamente pidiéndole regresar con migo y con cada rechazo me hacia desearlo mas, después empecé a trazar mi plan… no para con shido, ese estaba decidido hace tiempo, empecé a trazar mi plan acerca de el resto de mis chiquillos, sobre los chiquillos de los chiquillos a quienes castigue por matar a mi hermosa Zillah

Pero ahora eso ya no importa... Estos son solo mis recuerdos... Por que ahora que le veo cazar recuerdo todo lo que pasamos recuerdo sus besos y su tersa piel, recuerdo su mirada turquesa repleta de excitación, ahora se encuentra con aquella joven peliazul que no estaba ni estará en mis planes, llamada Yayoi, ella no es una pieza fundamental en lo que por siglos he estado planeando, aquella era una joven que si se metía en donde no debía terminaría realmente muerta y de eso me encargaba yo…nunca creí que shido fuera a convertirla….

Hace unos momentos, observé con atención a shido que se encontraba abrazado de una chica mientras bebía de su sangre pero se detuvo cuando la dejo inconciente, le lamió las heridas y estas cerraron instantáneamente, pero es hora , la enorme luna llena me recuerda que tengo algo importante que hacer… pues no todo esta saliendo como lo planee , aun que el propósito no ha cambiado, solo han cambiado las maneras de llegar a el, todo es como deseo , y me asegurare de que así siga….

Shido acababa de regresar de alimentarse de la ciudad , pero se sentía incomodo , no había logrado sacar de su cabeza que algo lo estaba siguiendo , que algo o alguien llevaba horas mirándole desde la oscuridad , pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que era.

Entro a la habitación aun cansado sin intención de poner un poco de atención a nada, solo entrar a su ataúd abrazar a Riho y dormir profundamente ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Pero.. Hablando de riho…¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer que tanto amaba?

Se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y encontró algo que lo dejo sin habla, un hermoso ángel pelirrojo sentado en el barandal del balcón, resplandeciendo ante la luz de la luna. Cuando aquel ángel volteo a verle, por un momento pensó estar muerto, aun que irónicamente ya lo estaba, al ver claramente quien era aquel hermoso ángel.

Riho le miro con una media sonrisa en los labios, su cabello completamente suelo caía por sus hombros y espalda como una mancha de espesa sangre, Shido se asusto por un momento por que su mirada era tan bella como en sus sueños ya que reflejaba un sin fin de cosas , se atrevió bajar la mirada para seguir admirándola y creyó que ardería justo en ese lugar, pues la chica llevaba puesto el negligé negro que había guardado celosamente con la esperanza de que Riho lo modelara para el algún día y de pronto… entre sus pechos algo llamo su atención, en aquel lugar en el que Shido ansiaba clavar sus dientes, un suave destello de luz desde algo que no esperaba… la cruz de plata que había comprado para ella aquel día del tren hacia ya muchos años atrás -Bisutería- había dicho el. Babeo por unos momentos ante las delgadas piernas de la chica en donde adornaba un hermoso brazalete en forma de rosa , con las espinas haciendo presión contra su suave piel

"Hola Shido-san" susurro ella traviesa , haciendo que Shido murmurara cosas sin sentido para deleite de la chica "sucede algo?" preguntó juguetona y se levanto del balcón y comenzó a caminar hacia el boquiabierto de shido.

**CONTINUARA:…….**

_Bien , aquí esta la segunda parte xD ya estaba echa sin embargo , estaba esperando review para publicarle, y como he recibido uno esta mañana , aquí esta xD , se que paso tiempo pero bueno espero y no me odien._

_Les dejo mi msn es para cualquier duda y comentario.._

_Por favor dejen review, es lo que me recuerda seguir escribiendo y no es broma xD_

_Besitos y saludos a todos_


	7. Descubrir

**Amanecer en la oscuridad**

_Capitulo7: Descubrir_

_**Advertencia, contiene Lemmon no apto para menores**_

_Puedes __saltártelo__ y no __habrá__ problema _

**Por: Asuka de Black (Merrick ****Mayfair**

_****__**Inicia**__** Lemmon**_

Shido no pudo evitarlo, y si darse cuenta estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido alguno perdiendo la cordura al ver el nacimiento de los pechos de la chica, sintió el alma en el suelo al ver semejante conjunto en contraste con la piel de Riho mientras veía como se acercaba a el lentamente.

Riho camino lentamente hacia Shido mezclando la mirada mas sensual que tenia con la mas pura inocencia, Riho no sabia como, pero estaba haciéndolo, ella misma no podía creerlo ¿acaso Paris había estado drogado cuando ella había bebido de el? …. Cuando estuvo a un palmo del chico por un momento sintió las piernas temblar, pero había empezado eso, y ahora lo terminaría.

Podía oler el aroma de la colonia que shido usaba , una llamada Egoist , (no, no me pagaron por eso XD pero si quieren darse una idea de cómo huele MI ((ntc )) shido , huelan el perfume si existe es de Chanel) era deliciosa y el simple echo de poder respirarla era suficiente para hacerla babear.

Riho levanto la vista para echarle un vistazo al rostro de shido , que por un momento había despegado su mirada de la de el; Shido, en cambio al ver la mirada que la pelirroja le había echado calló de espaldas hacia la cama que nunca utilizaban que cubría su ataúd por si alguien inesperado llegaba no tuvieran que dar explicaciones sobre un ataúd en la habitación, aun que esa noche Shido sabia que la cama no había sido comprada en vano. Esa noche la usarían.

Riho coloco con lentitud una pierna en cada extremo de Shido subiendo hacia el rostro del chico de manera felina y mirándole los ojos, las pupilas de la chica se encendieron haciendo que su mirada se volviera mas hermosa

"Ri…Riho" tartamudeo Shido al sentir un suave beso en el mentón y el metal de la cruz en su pecho

"Dime…shido-san…" ronroneo la chica pasando sus manos por los costados de el chico levantándole la camisa plateada tocándole suavemente la musculosa piel al chico

"Aahhh…." Gimió ante el toque "¿Por qué… haces esto?" murmuro deteniéndola dos segundos haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad levantando su rostro para verla a los ojos sin poder evitar quedarse viendo sus labios en el proceso

"¿Por qué no hacerlo…?" Murmuro sonriendo maliciosamente sentándose justo en la tibia erección del chico sonrojándose y sorprendiéndose a si misma

Shido sintió la suave presión del cuerpo de la chica en la parte que sin saberlo, había comenzado a crecer, solo había sido consiente de ella al sentir el cálido rose de Riho en ese lugar, Y justo en ese momento , perdió el control , tomo a la chica del cuello con sumo cuidado y la beso de manera apasionada asegurándose de que ambos cuerpos estuvieran completamente unidos.

Y en un rápido movimiento Shido coloco a Riho debajo de el sometiéndole con excitación contra la cama

"no sabes…. Que monstruo has despertado en mi… no tienes idea" murmuro al oído de Riho haciendo que la chica, de un momento a otro, perdiera el control de la situación que hasta hace unos momentos, ella tenia.

Shido hundió la cara entre los pechos de la chica comenzando a besarlos sobre la transparente tela que le dejaba ver los pezones rosados de su amada, y con los dientes el chico abrió el pequeño listón que mantenía el negligé cerrado, Levantó la vista con los ojos dorados solo para ver la cara de placer de la pelirroja y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_**SHIDO**_

Aun no podía creerlo , tenia en mis labios aquellos deliciosos pezones que había añorado ya muchas veces, a pesar de que dormíamos semidesnudos en el ataúd jamás me había atrevido a siquiera tocarla en el aspecto que ahora lo hacia temiendo de que mi cuerpo reaccionara solo y la violara en ese mismo instante sin su consentimiento.

Pude sentir mientras probaba su pezón el palpitar de sus venas contra mis labios... pude oler la sangre que acababa de beber a través de sus poros , mis sentidos estaban al máximo, al instante comencé a bajar lentamente lamiéndole el torso a Riho hasta llegar al borde de las delicadas pantaletas negras que lucia y justo cuando las estaba bajando , ella me detuvo…

Mi mundo dio un giro al sentir de nuevo a Riho sobre mi y sus dedos curiosos tratando de arrebatarme la camisa, aun que a pesar de todo, lo hacia de una manera lenta... Tortuosa...besándome entre cada botón desabrochado... levante mis manos para tratar de tocar su piel pero ella me lo impidió de un movimiento sosteniéndome las manos sobre la cabeza y comenzando a amarrarlas con algo que reconocí era mi listón con el que me sostenía el cabello ¿Cuándo lo había quitado? . Pronto mis manos quedaron atrapadas en la cabecera dejándome imposibilitado, rabioso y excitado por probar su piel y tratar de hacerla mía.

_**RIHO **_

Los labios de shido son mas deliciosos de lo que me imaginaba… había comenzado a emitir sin siquiera darme cuenta suaves gemidos que denotaban toda mi excitación, y por un momento olvide lo que estaba haciendo allí, solo deseaba sentir cada vez mas los labios de mi amado Shido como jamás los había sentido.

Cuando recordé de nuevo la meta Shido comenzaba a besar mi vientre haciéndome soltar un gemido mucho mas fuerte , sin embargo, a pesar de que sabia bien que lo que deseaba era la tarjeta de Merrick , quería más, quería sentir a Shido como jamás había sentido a nadie, así como sentía los besos de él como si siempre fuese el primero que daba, previendo lo que haría , desate el listón del cabello de Shido, aun que este no parecía haberse dado cuenta del asunto.

-Estoy conciente de que Caín te ha hecho gritar de éxtasis... yo también lo haré... borrare de tu cuerpo las manos y los labios que alguna vez te tocaron..- pensé levantando la cabeza del chico para verle fijamente, y cuando sentí que estaba desprevenido me giré colocándome de nuevo sobre él, al diablo la tarjeta de Merrick ésta había perdido toda importancia yo solo deseaba cada vez mas a Shido.

Pensé en arrancarle la camisa de golpe, pero no, lo excitaría un poco mas haciéndolo sufrir sutilmente… así que comencé a desabotonarla pacientemente aun que poca me quedaba , hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol ... dando un beso entre cada botón… Shido trato de tomarme de nuevo los pechos y aun que yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma, no se lo permitiría y con el listón de su cabello amarre sus manos a la cabecera sin dejar de verle a los ojos adoraba que tuviese los ojos dorados... se veía salvaje…apetecible…incontrolable.

Proseguí con mi trabajo con su camisa hasta desabotonarla por completo y comencé a besar su pecho sintiendo como trataba de mover sus caderas para acercarlas entre mis piernas… pero no hice caso y continué en su pecho besando y lamiendo los pezones de Shido haciendo que soltase gemidos y gruñidos variados sin sentido alguno.

Seguí bajando poco a poco y el se quedo paralizado sabiendo de antemano que era lo que yo tenia en mente, comencé a quitar el cinturón que mantenía en su lugar a sus pantalones, y con la boca , ayudada de mis colmillos bajé lentamente el cierre que mantenía oculta la parte mas intima de todas…

Por un momento, dude de nuevo…¿realmente estaba sucediendo todo eso?...sentía como si todo eso fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro…

-Ten valor Riho, amas a este hombre como a nadie…no preferirías estar en ningún otro lugar…- sin darme cuenta ya había quitado los pantalones de shido y su ropa interior dejándole a él completamente desnudo y a mi misma… completamente sorprendida…

_**SHIDO**_

Comencé a respirar de manera agitada, la situación me tenía al borde de la locura, hacia tantas décadas que no había sentido caricias semejantes…

Observe como Riho comenzaba a bajar hacia mis pantalones y me dejo completamente sorprendido , tanto que incluso deje de respirar ¿realmente haría lo que yo me imaginaba que haría? -Oh dios..- pensé aun mas excitado , si es que eso era posible y sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba al verla besar mi vientre.. Estaba en la gloria

_**Fin Lemmon**_ ((Por ahora))

Paris Caminaba tranquilamente a su casa, ya no estaba lejos aun que traía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien ¿ que seria eso que sentía? Estaba algo confundido

Entro al edificio y saludo al portero con un gesto de la mano y subió al elevador, se llevo una mano al pecho ¿ que sentía… que era lo que andaba mal?

Entró a su casa esperando despejarse y buscando un poco de tranquilad, no se molesto en prender las luces¿ para que? Vivía solo y ademas la ciudad estaba tan iluminada que su apartamento en el ultimo piso, era iluminado gracias a ella. Caminó al refrigerador tomó una cerveza, la abrió y el sonido de la botella al destaparse lo tranquilizo por unos momentos.

Dio un trago a su cerveza y se dio cuenta de algo ¿ como había sido tan descuidado, no estaba solo! Pero al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos había olvidado por completo el mundo que lo rodeaba

"Quien anda allí?" preguntó aun de espaldas y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo paralizador

"No te molestes en hacer eso, seria muy incomodo para mi tener que zafarme de tu hechizo, sin embargo lo haré" dijo una voz desde la esquina oscura de la habitación, no tenia que hacer ningún hechizo para ver que era una chica quien le hablaba, una voz tan hermosa tenia que ser de una mujer, llevaba una túnica puesta por lo cual no alcanzaba a apreciar su rostro

"Que quieres y quien eres?" preguntó Paris a una palabra de completar su hechizo

"Soy... una amiga" comenzó la mujer "y créeme cuando te diga que en estos momentos, necesitas a alguien como yo" dijo levantando un poco la cabeza dejando ver un par de hermosos ojos verdes entre la oscuridad del lugar

"¿Cómo se que no mientes?"

"de la misma manera que sabes que no tienes otra opción, así de sencillo"

Paris calló extrañamente y por segunda vez en su vida sentía por instinto que debía confiar en aquella extraña chica

"Sabes quien eres en realidad?" interrumpió sus pensamientos la mujer

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el chico confundido

"Eso explica mucho" dijo la joven con un deje sarcástico en su voz y camino un poco , Paris se dio cuenta de algo la chica no eran muy alta, 162cm cuando mucho, era bajita "aun eres muy ingenuo querido" continuo ella y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, solo sus verdes ojos resplandecían al igual que la ciudad que estaba tras ella

Paris trato de replicar pero ella levanto la mano para hacerlo callar "poco o nada de tu vida es real , no eres ni humano ni inmortal, pero tu debes averiguar quien eres , solo que espero que no sea muy tarde " dijo y se levanto " debes aprender a mirar sabes, a ver mas allá de lo que tus torpes ojos muestran, y ver mas de cerca lo que tus instintos opinan" la mujer camino y sonrió de lado o eso creyó ver Paris

" no creas todo lo que vez ni mucho menos aquello que estas seguro que es verdad, eres mas de lo que crees, aprende, observa, escucha, entiende…que de todo puedes aprender algo útil"

" a que te refieres?" Pregunto Paris confundido por las palabras de la chica

"Averígualo, no siempre son pesadillas" y de pronto la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás y desapareció entre las sombras dejando a Paris con una cerveza helada a medio tomar en la mano y una gran duda en el corazón

"Quien soy?.." se pregunto el chico viendo hacia donde la sombra en donde la chica había desaparecido "que demonios pasa?"

El ocaso estaba próximo Riho abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiro algo perezosamente, era tarde, que raro, ella nunca se levantaba tarde… hasta que un flashazo le regreso a la mente, ella desnuda sobre Shido gimiendo de placer con las manos del chico en sus pechos le hizo ver donde estaba.

Miro a su lado estaba Shido, profundamente dormido , y desnudo ; una de sus manos se encontraba en la cintura de la chica que también estaba desnuda, su cara tomo mil colores, al recordar la noche "Salvaje" que había pasado con el hombre

"oh por dios.." murmuro sonrojándose y llevándose las manos al rostro y Shido se movió perezosamente reclamando mas cintura de la chica jalándola hacia el.

Riho sintió el pecho de Shido en su rostro y la respiración del hombre en su cabello y muy pronto descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba estar allí , abrazada con el hombre que amaba.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dando a conocer a una yayoi radiante y sonriente "Buenos días Shido!!!" dijo alegremente hasta que vio la escena frente a ella "pero que demonios paso aquí?"

Shido abrió un ojo y bostezo "que pasa yayoi? Por que tanto escándalo?" pregunto el hombre algo descolocado por el despertar tan brusco

"ustedes han… han…" tartamudeo la peliazul, era inconcebible para ella, mantenía a Riho en una posición de chica buena y timida ante todo, como era posible que la chica lo hubiera hecho??

Shido bufo molesto, y se negó a separarse de Riho a pesar de la interrupción " Yayoi… déjanos dormir un poco" dijo cerrando los ojos y jalando una sabana para cubrirlos a ambos

Riho no sabia como reaccionar había tomado un color rojo mas alla de lo sano, pero encontró una oportunidad de venganza y no la desaprovecharía "si Yayoi, déjanos dormir, tuvimos una noche muy….agitada" dijo viendo a la peliazul con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

" Shido!" dijo la otra levantando una ceja y vio que el vampiro no le haría caso , parecía estar muy cansado ¿Quién lo diría? " tenemos trabajo, no podrán quedarse allí toda la vida "

"nada me cuesta soñar" dijo Shido abrazando mas a Riho mientras bostezaba sonoramente

Lo siguiente que se escucho en el cuarto fue el fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrar, y después un florero roto.

"mi florero" se quejo Riho lastimeramente frunciendo los labios

" después te compro otro "

"bueno" dijo y se recostó, tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero solo flashazos la hacían conciente de la noche pasada.

"porque lo has hecho?" escucho a shido preguntar

" porque he querido"

"me amas Riho?"

"Que?" pregunto la chica confundida, usualmente era ella quien hacia esa pregunta y siempre incomodaba a Shido

"que si me amas" el joven miro a Riho , fijamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello

"si. Y mucho"

"confías en mi?"

"porque me preguntas eso?" Riho se separo un poco para verle mejor no entendía el comportamiento del chico

"el punto es…." Murmuro Shido y se sentó "siento que algo no anda bien… quiero conocer más de Caín , pero no quiero que pienses mal…no es por que.."

Riho sonrió y le beso antes de que terminara la frase "toda mi no vida confiare en ti " dijo sonriendo

"oh.. no hagas eso o te querré poseer de nuevo" dijo y la acostó para acomodarse sobre ella y besarla mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura bajando hasta sus piernas y recordó algo, el rostro de Riho con lagrimas en su rostro, al parecer eran lagrimas normales y no sangre

"anoche te lastime?" pregunto preocupado

"no te preocupes… estoy bien" dijo Riho sonriendo " me dolió .. pero… estaré bien"

"será mejor que nos levantemos o Yayoi romperá todo lo de la oficina" dijo y se paro " además , tengo que hablar el detective Kitano, y buscar a los secuestrados" dijo "arréglate, primero iremos con Merrick"

"Me parece bien" dijo Riho aun que algo decepcionada al dejar de sentir el peso de Shido sobre ella

" y riho…"

"si Shido?"

"eres hermosa"

Continuara

Lo siento.. la uni me consume mas de lo que crei… y el trabajo ni se diga pero juro que tratare de publcar antes , gracias por seguir leyendo, ya se los dije, no dejare este fic hasta que lo termine

Dejen review


	8. Hermanos Parte I

**Amanecer en la oscuridad**

Capitulo 8 : Hermanos parte 1

Por: Asuka de Black

Shido caminaba lentamente por una calle que desconocía que existía en la ciudad, pero solo seguía indicaciones para llegar ala dirección que la tarjeta tenia impresa.

Se sentía algo tenso, quizás la discusión con Kitano le había quitado mas fuerzas de las que esperaba, el Detective insistía en que debían buscar mas a fondo a los desaparecidos y Shido le había dicho que si indagaba mas, muchos de sus policías se perderían, Setsuna estaba muerto y el que investigara más , no iba a arreglar las cosas , le había dicho que dejara el asunto zanjado pero el detective era muy terco como para hacerle caso, allá el, pero se lo había advertido.

Buscaban ansiosamente la casa de Merrick pero no habían sido capaces de encontrarla aun, según las indicaciones, ya habían pasado aun lado de ella más de 4 veces, pero ninguno lograba dar con la susodicha casa.

Riho suspiro y se sentó en la banqueta estaba aburrida al igual que Guni que descansaba en su hombro, Yayoi en cambio, estaba indignada y había decidido no dirigirles la palabra a menos de que fuese necesario, aquella escenita de la cama no le había agradado en lo absoluto, su única ventaja sobre Riho, era eso, las relaciones íntimas con el vampiro, pero al ver que Riho, después de tantos años había tomado la iniciativa al respecto, había perdido toda ventaja y eso la enfurecía, Paris en cambio solo observaba con detenimiento todas las casas de esa colonia, eran realmente hermosas, casas enormes y extensos jardines y pronto una casa le llamo la atención, habían pasado ya varias veces por allí, pero no se había percatado de esa casa lo mas curioso es que Riho, quien llevaba sentada frente ella un rato, tampoco se había dado cuenta.

-Será esta casa?- pregunto y todos le voltearon a ver y cayeron en la misma sorpresa que Paris ¿ Como es que no había visto esa casa? Era hermosa y enorme , estilo Alemán con tejas de color verde aceituna pórtico y un inmenso jardín con fuente y kiosco, alrededor del kiosco estaban 5 árboles erguidos de manera imponente pero… eran raros esos árboles , parecían estremecerse y moverse un poco, además que sus hojas eran de color rojo como la sangre , de uno de los árboles , sus frutos eran negros como pequeñas ciruelas, en otros dos, era algo mas amorfo, eran como grandes mangos de color rojo oscuro con diminutos puntos rosas, en el otro manzanas doradas, y en el final hermosas rosas color negro aun que Riho hubiera jurado ver cosas brillantes revoloteando que al instante desaparecieron.

-Wow..- murmuró Shido , al ver la colosal mansión, era realmente hermosa y clavo su mirada en cientos de flores amarillas por el jardín al igual que unos extraños hongos morados con puntos rosas, si, la casa era hermosa pero tenia cosas muy raras además estaba seguro que había escuchado un leve gemido de dolor

Yayoi observo que nadie se movía así que levanto una ceja decidida – y nos quedaremos aquí admirando?- dijo observando la reja que rodeaba el lugar y e n las escaleras un arco con el titulo «Clover Lawn » -que mujer mas rara… mira que esto parece todo, excepto un pastizal de tréboles.-

Paris observo – pero señorita Yayoi, la Señorita Merrick advirtió que no entráramos sin autorización- sentencio el joven algo preocupado

-vez acaso algún timbre?- pregunto la chica caminando hacia la puerta

-Creo que esta molesta- murmuró Shido hacia Riho quien lo volteo a ver y se sonrieron con un leve rubor en las mejillas se la habían pasado muy bien por la noche y pensaban repetirlo en cuanto la oportunidad se les diera.

-Señorita Yayoi!!- gritó Paris lo que llamo la atención de Riho y Shido , al ver a Yayoi, Riho casi grita viendo algo impresionante, aquellas flores amarillas , habían arrancado sus raíces y caminaban hacia la mujer vampiro tomándola por las piernas, haciéndola quedarse inmovilizada en el suelo enrollando sus piernas con sus raíces , además había algo que no la dejaba moverse, algo que la había paralizado, algo que estaba respirando, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que los hongos estaban sacudiéndose violentamente

- Yayoi!!- Gritó Shido y entro saltando la reja

Al hacer esto un gemido que no sabia de donde provenía llamo la atención de sus oídos, pero era un gemido constante, por alguna razón del otro lado de la reja no se escuchaba aquel lastimero chillido, pero camino hacia Yayoi la cual parecía apunto de desmayarse y empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado haciendo que aquellas flores, que eran lentas, pudiesen alcanzar con sus raíces los pies del joven vampiro.

-Shido!!- Riho trató de ir por el, pero Guni se puso frente ella

-no vayas Riho , por alguna razón ellos están siendo paralizados, si entras te pasara lo mismo- dijo Guni mientras Paris la sostenía de una mano

. no me importa!!- gritó soltándose del joven y haciendo aun lado al hada pero al estar a punto de entrar escucharon el chasquido de unos dedos y las plantas comenzaron a retroceder

Riho miro expectante la escena Merrick salía de la casa acompañada de una pequeña niña de cabellera negra y larga y ojos bicolor , uno rojo y uno verde, era muy hermosa, como si fuera una muñeca, hasta iba vestida como una muñeca , ya que abrazaba al gato de felpa que Merrick solía cargar en su cabeza , Merrick vestía uno pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa púrpura de manga larga , un poco escotada pero no tanto como el vestido con el que la habían conocido

-Les dije que no pasaran de la reja- murmuró y en ese momento Paris soltó a Riho , la cual corrió hacia Shido para ver como estaba –estará bien- dijo Merrick y camino hacia una enorme flor que habían pasado por alto era amarilla también pero era realmente grande y parecía que sus pistilos eran colmillos , se inclino y murmuro algo que Riho no entendió y la flor cerro sus pétalos al igual que las demás que eran mas pequeñas

- disculpen, ya les había dado ordenes de que no les atacaran , pero al parecer les gusto ella y querían quedársela- dijo señalando a Yayoi, pronto se dio cuenta que Paris no había pasado y sonrió - me alegra que no pasaras, las esporas de esos hongos – dijo señalándolos – a los vampiros solo los adormece y entume, pero para los humanos, sus esporas son mortales, sin embargo ya no hay peligro puedes pasar – dijo y levanto a shido como si no pesara y se lo echo en el hombro como costal ( XD un costal muy sexy)

Paris Sonrió y camino lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Yayoi, y la cargo pero un lamento les llamo la atención a Riho y a Paris y miraron hacia donde estaban los árboles, acaso.. Estaban ellos llorando?

-En un poco mas quedaran en silencio, acaban de ser alimentados- anuncio y camino hacia la casa

Riho se estremeció –Alimentados dices?...-

-Si, los frutos grandes contienen sangre, para que estos árboles puedan dar estos frutos debo colocar bajo de ellos cadáveres para que produzcan ese liquido vital, pero mientras comen, hacen ese chillido-

Riho se sorprendió y decidió que era mejor no alejarse mucho de la peli morada que ya había entrado a la casa junto con Paris y la pequeña pero dio un gritito al sentir algo acariciándole la pierna, una flor rosada ( a comparación de las demás que eran amarillas) se le había acercado tocando su pierna con la raíz

-Hey! No me dejen aquí!- dijo la pelirroja y entro corriendo hacia donde estaban estos cerrando la puerta tras ella

Estaban ahora en la sala, Merrick había acostado a Shido en un sillón y Paris a Yayoi en el otro, Riho se había inclinado acariciándole el pelo al chico que aun no parecía reaccionar

-Estarán bien, en verdad- murmuró y la niña entro al salón con una bandeja llena de aquellos frutos rojos y la coloco en la mesita del centro

-¿ dices que eso es sangre?- preguntó guni acercándose a los frutos para olerlos, en efecto, eran sangre pero sintió una mirada sobre ella , la niña de ojos bicolor la observaba atentamente – por que me vez así?-

-Eres linda- dijo la niña con su voz infantil pero se alejo y camino a sentarse aun lado de Merrick

-¿Qué sucedió?...- Shido había despertado y se sentó agarrándose la cabeza

-Ya todo esta bien , por cierto, ella es Selene Giovanni, descendiente del clan Giovanni-

Todos observaron a la pequeña levantarse y hacer una suave reverencia

-ósea que eres un vampiro también?-

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y sonrió

-Sabia que regresarías a buscar respuestas – Merrick tomo un cigarrillo de color negro y lo encendió mientras miraba a Shido pero se giro a ver al gato de felpa que Selene tenia en sus manos –Lasher dice que viniste a saber mas de Caín y de nuestra especie, que quieres saber mas sobre los clanes y también que ella, tiene dudas sobre el hombre lobo al que trato de matar hace unos días-

Todos se sorprendieron, la chica estaba realmente loca o realmente el gato hablaba?, era un gato común y corriente, todos sabían eso.. pero como era Merrick capaz de saber esas cosas?

-si.. a eso he venido- murmuró Shido consternado – pero que fue….

- tengo una disciplina llamada ninfomany, no, no es una disciplina sexual- dijo haciendo que Shido y Paris que habían pensado eso por un segundo, se sonrojaran, Riho por otro lado, que era un poco mas lenta no entendió la razón por la cual se sonrojaban – es una disciplina capaz de dejarte cosechar plantas gouhl, que son algo así como sirvientes y además, son capaces de darme abasto en tiempos de hambre al igual que venenos capaces de dañar muy gravemente hasta a un vampiro, pero eso no tiene importancia-

Riho miro las frutas, había sido tanto su apuro que había olvidado comer , así que se acerco a la mesita y miro las frutas y la agarro, tenían una textura muy suave y parecía como si fuesen globos rellenos de agua puesto que podía sentir el liquido en su interior moviéndose, se preguntaba si al clavarle los colmillos estas explotarían, pero lo intento y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había explotado, por el contrario detenían perfectamente bien sus colmillos y que la sangre que contenían en su interior, estaba tibia e igual que la de un humano.

Pero mientras comía unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos, una mujer, había entrado, era alta y muy delgada aun que su busto era grande , su piel era morena, y tenia un tatuaje bajo cada ojo de unos triángulos inversos de color rojo, su cabello era negro y estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran color ámbar y brillaban un poco , llevaba puesto un top y un pantalón de cuero pegado, se veía que tenia muchos tatuajes por el cuerpo desde su cintura, hasta toda su espalda y hombros, sin embargo, era una mujer muy hermosa.

Miro a los presentes y se acerco a susurrarle algo a merrick y esta sonrió ampliamente, regresando a su faceta de loca y se paro enseguida

-ya regresó! Selene puede explicarles lo de los clanes- dijo y corrió como loca pero se regreso y Selene le ofreció el gato con mirada cansada para ser una niña al cual merrick abrazo - vuelvo enseguida!!!- y corrió lejos de su vista

Selene rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Merrick y la nueva mujer los miro recelosa y salio también

-no se preocupen por ella- dijo Selene - su nombre es Askúa, es una assamita-

-disculpa pero.. podrías explicarnos eso?-

-por supuesto, verás -empezó la pequeña, todos se quedaron con la impresión de que aquella niña era mil veces mas madura que cualquiera de los presentes, y no se diga sobre Merrick además, tenia un acento muy curioso era muy diferente al de ellos mismos a Riho le recordaba un acento estilo la mafia de una película italiana que había visto - No se que les ha explicado Merrick, pero existimos 13 clanes.. quizás hay mas, pero somos trece los principales, yo soy una Giovanni, miembro de los clanes independientes, mi familia reside en Venecia , somos una familia de vampiros, literalmente, solo abrazamos a miembros de nuestra familia, y para que el apellido perdure, siendo humanos nos casamos con nuestros mismos parientes así sean hermanos, es importante para nosotros, hay tanto humanos como vampiros en nuestra familia.

- entonces, mas que un clan, son una familia - murmuro Shido para sí

-Todos los clanes tenemos un defecto, les digo esto para que eviten acercase a ciertas razas… , el de mi clan.. Es que a comparación de ustedes , nuestra mordida no produce place y excitación, si no, un tremendo dolor, tanto, que el trauma por una mordedura, puede matar a nuestra victima antes de que terminemos de alimentarnos… o que la abracemos… aquellos que sobreviven al abrazo son dignos de estar en la familia Giovanni -

-El clan assamita, como el clan de Askúa también son independientes, todo su clan se compone por asesinos a sueldo, si gustas matar a alguien, págale bien a un assamita y harán su trabajo, tienen un código de honor muy alto, pero su defecto, es que son adictos a la sangre, si ven sangre, pueden perder el control y caer en frenesí matando así a cualquiera que se le oponga.-

Los chicos miraron a Selene, y decidieron que mejor evitaban un encuentro con un assamita.

- y el de Merrick… bueno.. el de Merrick es mas que obvio, ella es una Malkavian, todo su clan es compuesto por locos , todos son unos enfermos mentales y tienen diferentes locuras y miedos, ese, como vera, es su defecto, aun que para ellos, es un don, Merrick tiene doble personalidad, la niña y la adulta, y además tiene la locura de que cree que su gato de felpa le habla y le dice como comportarse, si ella cree que el gato le dice que mate, ella matara sin piedad, si el gato le pide ser bondadosa, ella será el ser mas bondadoso del mundo, si, es un gato de felpa común y corriente, aun que a veces sabe cosas que no debería de saber , alegando que el gato se las dice… -

-por que no los ataca a ustedes cuando el gato le dice que mate?- pregunto Paris

-Sencillo, ella cree que el gato tiene la voz de aquel a quien ama, así que obedece al chico ciegamente, si el gato y su amor le dan órdenes contradictorias, Merrick entrara en Frenesí pero solo el es capaz de enfrentársele por lo menos en esta casa, yo soy una niña aun que soy poderosa mi cuerpo no lo es, y askúa no es tan fuerte aun

-Eso lo explica todo – murmuro Riho suspirando comenzaba a creer que la loca era ella por alucinar sobre los cambios de comportamiento de la peli morada

Shido en cambio estaba muy callado – disculpa, Selene, ¿que es frenesí?- preguntó. Esa palabra de nuevo, ¿que era? , ya la había escuchado antes, pero ¿donde?

-Frenesí es el estado en que los vampiros caemos al perder el sentido común y la humanidad que nos embarga, dejamos salir a la bestia interior , dejándola libre a su conveniencia, la bestia, no distingue entre clanes, amigos o enemigos, solo esta guiada por una sed de sangre y muerte –

Un sentimiento raro inundo a Shido y puso una mano en su pecho '¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué sentía tanta culpa de pronto? Riho lo miraba pero solo pudo levantar la cabeza y tomar una bocanada de aire para apaciguar por unos segundos aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con romperle el corazón, pero gracias a Merrick, que acababa de entrar con una sonrisa en los labios , labios rojos como la sangre con sus mejillas rebosadas de color, al parecer había comido, lo había interrumpido en aquel réquiem de dolor que comenzaba a formarse en su interior

-Me gustaría presentarles a alguien – dijo como si fuese una niña - pero primero necesito que me prometan que no lo atacaran y les explicare todo

Shido suspiro y miro curiosamente a Merrick ¿a que se refería?

-Va a entrar el hombre lobo no?- dijo Riho seriamente para sorpresa de todos

-Si, y necesito saber que no lo atacaran o yo los atacare a ustedes –

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza pero Merrick miro a Paris –necesito que me ayudes a detenerlos si lo atacan…- le dijo y el chico se limito a sonreír

Un joven entro con aire calmado y Shido lo miró.. ¿ Que era eso que sentía? ¿Odio? Pero si no lo conocía… un impulso por saltarle encima lo embargo por un momento, pero su autocontrol era mas y se quedo calmado observándolo su cabello negro y largo, su pálida piel y sus ojos color azul profundo

Riho en cambio, que ya lo había visto se dio cuenta que ya no deseaba arrancarle la cabeza en ese instante, si, deseaba herirlo, pero no arrancarle la cabeza, eso ya era un gran avance ¿no?

-El es Antoine , mi esposo - Anuncio Merrick haciendo que la quijada de los vampiros cayera hasta el suelo

- un placer- dijo el chico, su voz era algo grave muy varonil para un chico tan femenino, pero los vampiros saludaron de la misma forma

- se que sienten que lo odian- dijo merrick abrazando al chico del brazo como si este fuera un peluche y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojitos de cordero degollado que no podía con ellos - pero juro que es un amor de lobo y un dios del sexo en la cama – dijo sonriente haciendo que el chico se sonrojara a sobremanera mas allá de lo sano

El chico, al contrario que merrick se veía bastante serio y tranquilo a pesar de que merrick parecía empeñada en subírsele encima al chico justo en ese momento para besarlo descontroladamente o algo mas aun que hubiera visitas .

Se quedaron sin habla y esbozaron una sonrisa era bastante gracioso ver a merrick de esa manera

-¿Cómo es que sabemos que debemos odiarlo?- pregunto Shido

- por que es nuestra naturaleza- dijo la pequeña de ojos bicolor –según el libo de Nod, las bestias lunares son nuestros peores enemigos, ya que ellos habitaban la tierra antes que nosotros, nosotros descendemos de humanos, ellos no, ellos descienden de algo mas-

-entonces como es que esta con ella?- pregunto Riho confundida

-por que nosotros nos enamoramos mucho antes de que ella fuese vampiro- contesto Antoine – yo ya era un hombre lobo claro, yo nací siendo un lobo y me enamore de ella siendo humana, nos casamos y el día de nuestra boda , ella fue convertida en vampiro cuando fue raptada – prosiguió el chico y miro a merrick la cual solo lo miraba y sonreía tontamente - existe algo llamado, amor verdadero, que no sabemos de donde viene ni por que, pero cuando es este " amor verdadero pasan cosas desconocidas para cualquier clan, tanto lupino como vampirico… yo creí que la había perdido cuando fue transformada, pero no fue así, ella seguía recordando ese amor al igual que yo.-en verdad el amor verdadero hace cosas desconocidas-

Los chicos lo miraron y comprendieron, Riho y shido se echaron una miradilla rápida « el amor verdadero hace cosas desconocidas » había dicho el lupino, bueno, tendrían que lidiar con ello al parecer

- Ella ya estaba loca siendo humana – dijo una voz desde el asiento tras ellos y Riho y shido se levantaron al instante sorprendidos, era aquella a la que Selene había llamado Askúa ¿ como se había escurrido atrás de ellos sin ser sentida?- así que no había mucha diferencia, solo unos colmillos extra-

-se llama ofuscación y extinción- dijo merrick al ver que los chicos seguían mirando a Askúa sin saber de donde había salido – extinción es una disciplina de solo el clan assamita, son capaces de hacer, amenos que te apropies de ella por las malas, pero ellos pueden moverse sin hacer ruido, de hecho es su misma disciplina la que hace que la gente no escuche los sonidos de los árboles, y con ofuscación, evitan ser vistos. Cada clan tiene su propia disciplina aun que compartimos otras, yo puedo manipular mentes, y Selene puede hablar con los espíritus de los muertos o traerlos de vuelta.

Mucha información para la cabeza de Shido, este se dejo caer y suspiró, Riho observaba a merrick, parecía haber soltado el brazo del chico como niña pequeña y ahora lo tomaba como si fuera una adulta, si que era raro todo eso, quizás era demasiada información por ese día pero ahora que veía bien al hombre lobo… o mi dios… estaba guapísimo! , además.. que se veía tan hermoso en esa forma tan andrógina…sin embargo ella tenia una duda… y un lindo trasero no la haría olvidarlo

- yo vine aquí por algo mas- dijo acercándose a merrick a lo que shido solo la observo

-quiero que me cuentes la historia de Caín-

Merrick la miro seriamente y pudo sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella – es una historia complicada pero no sabemos si sea real, ¿ no importa?, nos estamos basando en el libo de nod , que es una recopilación de cosas que se han encontrado con los siglos…-

- No me importa, debo saber-dijo esta vez Shido

Merrick camino y se acerco a Yayoi la cual seguía inconsciente y poniendo sus labios sobre ella, la despertó-

Todos se quedaron pasmados, la había besado sin miramientos y tampoco había dicho nada Antoine pero no tuvo de otra mas que soltar un alarido al ver en la frente de Merrick un tercer ojo , se quedaron pasmados y Yayoi solo atino a hacerse hacia atrás de pánico, cayendo por el sillón, pero aquel ojo se cerro al instante desapareciendo sin dejar huella

-que demonios fue eso?!!- grito Yayoi

- solo te quite el veneno del cuerpo- dijo la chica y se poso en las piernas de su marido

-pero como…-

-no puedo decirles por que, así que mejor continuemos con esto, ¿si?- dijo y Selene se acerco a la ventana susurrando algo que sonó a un «que nadie se acerque» y regreso a su asiento.

Shido supo sin que la niña se lo dijera, que había hablado con un fantasma, no lo había visto del todo pero si se fijo en una figura que recorrió la habitación hasta salir

-que sigue con la mirada señor shido?-

-un fantasma- le contesto Shido a Paris sin percatarse de que Selene, Askúa Merrick y hasta el tal Antoine lo veían sin parpadear -¿sucede algo?- preguntó

-has podido verlo?- pregunto Selene

-no debería? Solo vi una mancha..-

Merrick y Selene se miraron seriamente pero no dijeron nada mas sin embargo Selene pareció asentir con la cabeza aun que Merrick no había dicho palabra alguna.

- no pasa nada- dijo finalmente Askúa la mirada de esa chica lo hacia sentirse raro así que no pregunto mas

- como sea…- interrumpió merrick – te contare la historia de nuestro progenitor….

--------------------------------------

Un rubio chico de cabellera dorada y pelo corto se encontraba labrando bajo el ardiente sol, debía plantar ese mismo día, o su cosecha no estaría a tiempo así que prosiguió con su labor, era un joven hermoso , con un cuerpo bastante bien formado, gracias a lo que parecía su esfuerzo hacia su prado, estaba animado, pronto se haría de noche y regresaría a casa para comer la deliciosa sopa que su madre preparaba

-tengo sed- replico el chico a un ser inexistente mientras se enjuagaba el sudor de su frente , era un joven atractivo, sus facciones bastante dulces y pacificas, sus dorados ojos fueron abiertos después de tallarlos un poco, pero algo llamó su atención, un joven corría hacia el con algo que parecía un becerro en brazos

-hermano!- grito el que se acercaba

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuro el rubio soltando la pala y caminando hacia el que corría a su encuentro

El chico que se acercaba al, era de cabellera castaña , larga y ojos marrones , su cuerpo era mas esbelto que aquel al que llamó, su hermano.

-Un lobo ha atacado a la cría – dijo desesperado mostrándole al berreante animal con una pata sangrando profusamente – ayúdame a curarlo hermano-

-cálmate- dijo el rubio y comenzó a buscar algo en su morral, saco un trozo de larga tela, y varias hierbas que el mismo había cosechado, las machaco con una piedra y se las coloco al animal ayudado de la tela –creo que esto será suficiente- dijo el chico sonriendo

-gracias Caín!- dijo el joven castaño bajando a la cría y abrazando a su amado hermano.

-te preocupas demasiado Abel, llévalo con su madre, o no dejara de berrear- Caín sonrió

CONTINUARA

No no me maten XD publicare mas seguido.. o eso tratare, espero que les guste este capitulo aun que esta algo revoltoso, contiene partes vitales para mi historia.

Ahora si damas y caballeros XD contare MI versión de Caín y Abel jajaja claro en el próximo capitulo, espero lo disfruten

Y como ya les había dicho, no abandonare este fan fic, no se preocupen , así me tarde años en publicar, siempre publicare hasta terminarlo

Yo se que Merrick parece toda poderosa, pero no lo es, solo es una vampiro que ha matado a muchos vampiros, que tenga muchas disciplinas no significa que sea invencible, en realidad tiene una debilidad demasiado grande, que puede destruirla en un segundo

Espero Review he!!!! Y MUCHOS!! XD


End file.
